


Лисий след

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fantasy Creatures, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Думаешь, что поймал лису? А может, это она поймала тебя?





	1. Глава 1

      Шофер гнал машину со всей допустимой для мегаполиса скоростью. Асами, обнимая одной рукой бессознательного Акихито, а другой сжимая до хруста мобильный, напряженно размышлял над тем, как ему лучше поступить.  
      Только что, ценой неимоверных как физических, так и моральных усилий, ему удалось вырвать своего каваи из лап больного ублюдка, решившего отомстить за старые обиды путем издевательств над его мальчиком. Перед глазами до сих пор стояло кошмарное зрелище ножа, скользящего по истерзанному пытками телу Акихито, а в ушах — сумасшедший хохот и противные звуки превращаемого в кровавое месиво безумного лица. Костяшки до сих пор кровоточили и ныли, но Асами не обращал на это внимания, занятый более насущной проблемой: куда везти Акихито, чтобы тому быстро и без лишних вопросов оказали необходимую помощь.  
      Как назло, доктор, лично «прикормленный» специально для подобных случаев, отсутствовал не только в Токио, но и вообще в стране — нашел время съездить в отпуск, именно тогда, когда так нужен! Везти любовника в обычную больницу скорой помощи — будут задавать слишком много вопросов, а то и в полицию сообщат, а Асами сейчас некогда заниматься лишними проблемами. Частные клиники? Могут побояться связываться, и где гарантия, что там никого не «прикормили» конкуренты? Оказать помощь в домашних условиях — не вариант: после двух недель пыток Акихито в слишком плохом состоянии, и ни сам бизнесмен, ни мастер на все руки Киришима, не способны заменить профессиональных медиков. Время поджимало, а Асами все не мог сделать выбор.  
      Решение пришло совершенно с неожиданной стороны.  
      — Босс? Могу я… эээ… предложить?  
      Асами в изумлении поднял взгляд: Суо, молчаливый вышколенный Суо заговорил первым?   
      — Что?  
      — Я так понял, что сенсей отсутствует, и вы не знаете, куда везти Акихито-сана? Тут неподалеку есть одна маленькая клиника… там не задают… вопросов.  
      Асами продолжал сверлить телохранителя тяжелым взглядом, а когда тот видимо занервничал и задергался, спросил:  
      — Что за клиника? Откуда ты о ней узнал? Почему уверен, что…  
      — Клиника «Широмару», специализируется на восточной медицине. Я с медсестричкой оттуда… познакомился на гоконе. Она и рассказала, как там у них… что какой бы ни был пациент, вопросов никогда не задают и ничего о нем не расскажут… особенно, если кто сильно интересоваться будет…  
      Асами раздумывал недолго — Акихито не может ждать, пока он колеблется. Ладно, рискнем. А, в случае чего, от этой клиники и камушка не останется.  
      — Говори адрес!  
      И уже не слушая указаний Суо шоферу, Асами бережно прижал к себе любовника и закрыл глаза. Он устал тонуть в неизвестности и был готов хвататься хоть за соломинку, а ему неожиданно предложили спасательный круг. Пусть и белый.  
  


* * *

      Клиникой оказалось здание в традиционном стиле, которое словно спряталось от столичной суеты в незаметном тихом переулке. Когда-то тут, должно быть, была гостиница-рекан, но сейчас фасад здания украшало изображение красного креста, а входную дверь — белый круг, эмблема заведения. Но Асами было не до традиционной архитектуры. Он ворвался внутрь с Акихито на руках, готовый прибить любого, кто встанет на пути. Или не проявит должной расторопности.  
      В вестибюле у стилизованной под старину стойки-рецепшена сидела девушка в традиционной синей юкате; оторвавшись от монитора компьютера, она расширенными глазами взглянула на вошедших мужчин. А потом сначала нажала кнопку звонка, громко позвучавшего на все помещение, затем произнесла в переговорное устройство:  
      — Широмару-сама, пациент!  
      Только после этого девушка склонилась в традиционном поклоне, приветствуя пришедших, и скользнула лукавым взглядом по зардевшемуся Суо:  
      — Добро пожаловать в клинику «Широмару»! Сенсей сейчас выйдет к вам!  
      Открывшиеся боковые двери впустили, однако, не сенсея, а средних лет санитара с каталкой, который тут же жестом предложил переложить на нее бесчувственного юношу. Асами повиновался, уложив Акихито так осторожно, словно тот был фарфоровым, и остался стоять рядом, словно ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха. Но ни его каменное лицо, ни напряженные позы телохранителей, казалось, вовсе не пугали персонал клиники — будто врывающиеся к ним якудза были чем-то повседневным и обыденным.   
      Тихо растворилась еще одна внутренняя дверь, повеяло запахом трав, и Асами наконец-то увидел Широмару-сенсея. Им оказалась высокая, необычайно красивая женщина в белом халате, которая, так же не обращая внимания на посторонних, первым делом устремилась к лежащему на каталке юноше. Отбросив в сторону пальто, в которое тот был завернут, она бегло осмотрела повреждения, невесомо касаясь кожи пациента кончиками пальцев, и скомандовала в пространство:  
      — В перевязочную! Немедленно физраствор и глюкозу! И мне нужна Хондо-сан!  
      После этого в вестибюле, казалось, все пришло в движение: захлопали двери, бесшумно засновали по каменному полу медсестры, а каталка с Акихито и сопровождавшая ее доктор исчезли внутри здания. Асами незаметно с облегчением выдохнул и почувствовал, как его колотит озноб: наконец-то сказалось невероятное напряжение предыдущих дней. Дрожащими руками он сунул в рот сигарету и внезапно замер, вспомнив, что находится в лечебном учреждении. Щелкнувшая перед носом зажигалка заставила его вздрогнуть:  
      — Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь! — девушка с рецепшена с легкой улыбкой предлагала ему прикурить. — Курите, здесь отличная вентиляция! Запрещено курить лишь в палатах и операционных.  
      Асами с наслаждением затянулся и почувствовал, как ароматный дым успокаивает взвинченные нервы. Девушка продолжила лукавые перемигивания с Суо, мужественно пытавшегося держать лицо перед боссом, а второй телохранитель, Ивасаки, гневно пробормотал:  
      — Ну и заведение! Никакого уважения к Асами-сама!  
      Девушка уставилась на него с удивлением, а Асами вздохнул:  
      — Прекрати, Ивасаки. По-твоему, было бы лучше, если вместо помощи Такабе, персонал устроил мне церемонное приветствие?  
      Легкая улыбка коснулась губ девушки, и та, еще раз поклонившись, заметила:  
      — Мы рады, что Асами-сан понимает все правильно! Не беспокойтесь: как только сенсей окажет необходимую помощь, она обязательно поприветствует вас как подобает! А сейчас, прошу, — она указала на диваны в глубине вестибюля, — присядьте и подождите. Могу я предложить господам чай?  
      Асами отказался от чая и буквально рухнул на предложенный диван. Он изнывал от неизвестности, но не пытался ворваться внутрь, чтобы увидеть, как там Акихито и что с ним делают. Инстинкты молчали — значит, пока опасности никакой. Но разузнать побольше об этой странной клинике стоило несомненно. Он займется этим завтра, когда удостоверится, что здоровью Аки ничего не угрожает…  
      На него вновь повеяло ароматом трав, и Асами вздрогнул, когда его плеча коснулись длинные пальцы, а мелодичный голос Широмару-сенсей предложил:  
      — Асами-сан? Пройдемте в мой кабинет.

  
* * *

      Асами не помнил, как очутился в кабинете с таким же традиционным интерьером, как и в остальной увиденной им части клиники. Единственной данью современности были электрическое освещение, ноутбук на низком письменном столе и два мягких кресла со стеклянным столиком у распахнутых на энгава седзи. Хозяйка кабинета предложила гостю присесть, а сама, мгновенно оценив его состояние, извлекла из шкафчика бутылку и бокал, плеснула на два пальца янтарной жидкости и поставила напиток на столик. Асами уловил запах дорогого коньяка.  
      — Выпейте, вам это необходимо.  
      Командным ноткам в мягком голосе не смог противиться даже босс криминального Токио, и Асами покорно, залпом, проглотил напиток, словно лекарство. Женщина присела в кресло напротив, сложила пальцы рук «домиком» и негромко заговорила:  
      — Вы, должно быть, ждете моего вердикта, не так ли, Асами-сан? Юноша вне опасности. Несмотря на сильное обезвоживание, гематомы, ожоги, порезы и внутренние повреждения, травм, несовместимых с жизнью и непоправимо калечащих, он не получил; сейчас для него главное — абсолютный покой и, естественно, необходимая терапия. Я настоятельно не рекомендую вам забирать его домой немедленно, — Асами вздрогнул еще раз: она что, мысли его читает? — в моей клинике ему гарантированы необходимые лечение и уход, вам — возможность навещать его в подходящее для вас время. И, конечно, врачебная тайна для него — и конфиденциальность для вас.  
      Последняя фраза заинтересовала Асами и он, подняв взгляд на Широмару-сенсей, впервые как следует ее разглядел. Женщине, сидящей перед ним, одновременно можно было дать и двадцать пять, и сорок пять лет. Белокожая и светловолосая, как гайдзинка, с плавными текучими движениями, она глядела на него в ответ без страха, нетерпения или вызова, а в невозмутимых фиалковых глазах ничего не удавалось прочесть. Асами давно не интересовался женщинами — с юношами было… интереснее, а после Акихито все прежние любовники и вовсе стали не нужны. Но здесь он почувствовал вызов: перед ним было… нечто неожиданное, с характером, силой не уступающей силе характера самого Асами, а еще, если верить в мистику, и не совсем человеческое… В мистику Асами не верил.  
      — Вы думаете, что мне требуется… конфиденциальность?  
      — Она требуется большинству, а людям вашей… профессии — в особенности.  
      — То есть, вы полагаете, что состояние молодого человека — дело моих рук? И хотите плату не только за лечение, но и за молчание?  
      Внезапно повисла тишина, которую Широмару-сенсей нарушила, выложив на столик какие-то склянки с лекарствами и перевязочный материал. И усмехнулась в ответ на недоумение в глазах собеседника:  
      — Дело  _ваших_  рук — другое. Судя по тому, что я сейчас на них вижу, этими руками недавно били, превращая человеческую плоть в кровавую кашу, били до смерти… — Асами уже в который раз вздрогнул — нет, что-то в этой клинике определенно не так! — Подобных повреждений, несмотря на их богатый… ассортимент, на теле молодого человека определенно нет. Значит, вы били другого. Того, кто довел его до подобного состояния, не так ли?.. Кстати, позвольте, — длинные пальцы, смазанные какой-то мазью, вдруг легко коснулись саднящих костяшек рук, — вам тоже необходима врачебная помощь.  
      Асами расслабился, позволяя женщине обрабатывать раны. А она умна… и бесстрашна. Спокойно говорит о смерти — это понятно, при такой работе… Не боится якудза… Чувствует себя в безопасности? Что или кто дает ей подобную уверенность в себе?  
      — Смелые догадки… Они вас не пугают?  
      — То, что вы кого-то убили, защищая то, что вам дорого? Бросьте, Асами-сан! Ничего удивительного, что вы свершили правосудие, не дожидаясь официальных представителей закона. Моральные… хмм… сопли не помогут, когда близкое… существо в опасности.  
      Она говорила странные вещи странными словами. Асами вновь поймал себя на мысли, что в этом есть что-то не совсем человеческое. То, что вызывает интерес, хотя должно отпугивать. Тем временем Широмару-сенсей ловко завершила перевязку, и перед Асами вновь возник бокал с коньяком и пепельница.  
      — Не в моих правилах интересоваться делами пациентов… или тех, кто их привозит. В моей клинике не задают вопросы, а оказывают врачебную помощь. Мне кажется, эти условия вам подходят.  
      — Я с вами согласен, — Асами улыбнулся женщине, с удовольствием отхлебнув коньяку и затянувшись услужливо подкуренной сигаретой. — Ваша конфиденциальность будет щедро оплачена… наряду с официальными услугами…  
      Последние слова прозвучали… несколько двусмысленно, и он внезапно представил ее в традиционном наряде гейши… а потом — без какого-либо наряда… Эта женщина странно на него воздействует. Нужно обязательно разузнать о ней побольше.  
      — Счет вам будет выслан утром. Думаю… Такабе-сану, верно? потребуется на реабилитацию не меньше недели. Сейчас прошу за мной — вы можете глянуть, как он.  
      Асами подскочил, как ужаленный: подумать только, за все время, что они тут болтали, он ни разу не вспомнил об Акихито!  
  


* * *

      Акихито, дочиста отмытый и старательно перевязанный, лежал под капельницей в светлой палате на втором этаже клиники и, на непрофессиональный взгляд Асами, выглядел значительно лучше. Убедившись, что за его каваи будет отличный уход — благообразная сиделка лет пятидесяти находилась тут же, за ширмой, — Асами наконец-то покинул клинику «Широмару», распорядившись оставить у входа в палату охрану. Доктор никак не прокомментировала его приказ, но глянула с нескрываемым весельем — Асами веселье проигнорировал: береженного боги берегут.  
      Уже сидя в машине, он позвонил Киришиме и дал тому задание: во-первых, оплатить счет из клиники «Широмару», как только тот поступит в их офис, и накинуть приемлемую сумму сверх запрошенного. Во-вторых — узнать все, что можно, и о самой клинике, и о ее главвраче. В-третьих — обеспечить круглосуточное наблюдение за Такабой.  
      Дома Асами едва успел добраться до постели и просто вырубился. Странный сон, как достойное завершение не менее странного дня, приснился ему уже под утро: на траве резвится бесчисленное количество лис всех мастей и размеров, а Акихито гладит по пушистой золотистой шерстке одну из них — неестественно огромную; та смеется по-человечески и лукаво смотрит на Асами, а в ее взгляде словно расцветают фиалки...   
  


* * *

 _Клиника «Широмару»._  
      — Госпожа?  
      — Что случилось? Ему стало хуже?  
      — Нет, состояние пациента стабильное. Но… вы внимательно разглядели его, госпожа?   
      — По-твоему, он этого стоит? Ладно, что там у нас… о, Великие Небеса! Быть того не может! Но как ты догадалась?  
      — Не стоит об этом говорить. Что теперь делать с ним?  
      — Если бы я знала… Подождем, когда очнется, а там видно будет. Никому об этом ни слова, поняла?  
      — Разумеется, госпожа. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Широмару –白丸 – «белый круг».


	2. Глава 2

      Акихито очнулся ранним утром от громкого щебета птиц. Как странно — на сороковом этаже их никогда слышно не было, а тут… Внезапная догадка озарила молодого человека: он не дома… и, естественно, не в темном вонючем гараже похитителя… клиника? Но стен, обшитых деревянными панелями, в палатах обычных клиник не бывает… Акихито попытался приподняться. Тело почти не болело — обезболивающие? — но невыносимо хотелось пить, да и есть тоже. Он уже хотел кого-то позвать, когда перед ним бесшумно возникла пожилая сиделка:  
      — Уже очнулись? Хвала великой Инари! Как самочувствие? Хотите чего-нибудь? — женщина сыпала словами, как бобами из дырявого мешка, и Акихито с трудом вклинился в ближайшую паузу, чтобы тихо просипеть:  
      — Хочу пить… и есть тоже…  
      Сиделка немедленно заохала, погладила его по голове, как ребенка, и поспешила прочь из палаты, а Акихито наконец-то получил возможность осмотреться. Комната больше всего напоминала рекан: единственное отличие, что лежал он не на футоне, а на функциональной кровати для больных, а так обстановка вполне традиционная. Фусума приоткрылись, впуская внутрь голову обеспокоенного Суо, который, глянув на Акихито, загудел в трубку мобильного:  
      — Да, босс, он уже очнулся! — и так же внезапно исчез за перегородками.  
      Асами! Конечно, это же он вчера вытащил его из лап того психопата и привез сюда… место незнакомое, обычно Асами пользуется услугами другой клиники… и других врачей.  
      Но врач, пришедший его осмотреть, определенно понравился Акихито больше других. Сказочная красавица без возраста — разве доктора такими бывают? Юноша с восторгом смотрел на неземное видение в белом халате, присевшее на край его постели и приступившее к волнующей процедуре осмотра:  
      — Доброе утро! Я — Широмару Сорано, врач этой клиники, и я рада, что тебе лучше, Такаба-кун! Ты, должно быть, хочешь пить? — узкая рука с длинными пальцами поднесла к губам Акихито стакан, и впервые в жизни простая вода показалась ему самым вкусным напитком в мире. Напоив своего пациента, Широмару-сенсей продолжила осмотр, почему-то не вызывавший у него скованности или стыда, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока…  
      — Повернись на живот, Такаба-кун, и расслабься.  
      Пальцы легко коснулись многострадального ануса, и Акихито тут же напрягся, залился краской и запротестовал:  
      — Нннет! Сенсей… прошу вас… только не… там!  
      — Почему это, Такаба-кун?  
      — Ну… вы же… женщина.  
      — Предпочитаешь, чтобы это делали исключительно мужчины?  
      — Нет! — Акихито окончательно сжался в комочек и с трудом удержал выступающие слезы: ему вспомнились эти самые кошмарные две недели его жизни и грубое насилие над его телом, приносившее не только физические, но и душевные муки. От одной мысли, что его еще раз коснется любой мужчина, кроме Асами, он был готов впасть в истерику.  
      Но тут его осторожно обняли, смахнули слезы и успокаивающе прошептали на ухо:  
      — Шшш! Тише, малыш! Все в порядке, тебя здесь никто не тронет!  
      И Акихито вдруг стало легко и спокойно, словно он снова был маленьким мальчиком, а мама утешала его из-за разбитых коленок.   
      — Простите, сенсей! Я… не знаю, что на меня нашло…   
      — Похоже на постравматический стресс. Это естественно после всего, что с тобой произошло. Но осмотреть тебя все-таки необходимо… даже там. Не нужно смущаться — я ведь доктор! А доктор… ну, скажем, пола не имеет. Так что попробуем еще раз, хорошо?  
      Юноша согласно кивнул и наконец расслабился, успокоенный негромким журчанием голоса и осторожными прикосновениями. Неприятная часть осмотра промелькнула быстро, и Акихито вновь оказался полусидящим в постели, а на подносе перед ним незаметно появилась чашка густого куриного супа.  
      — Твердую пищу тебе пока нельзя… а вот протертое — ешь, пожалуйста! — ложка с супом волшебным образом приблизилась к губам молодого человека, и он, почувствовав зверский аппетит, с жадностью проглотил еду. — Только понемногу! Не набрасывайся: сразу после голодания много есть вредно!  
      Суп кончился неожиданно быстро, и Акихито с разочарованным вздохом откинулся на подушку, глянул в сторону выхода и замер. Возле полуоткрытой створки фусума стоял и смотрел на него горящими янтарными глазами…  
      — Асами!  
      Широмару-сенсей понимающе улыбнулась и, приветственно кивнув вошедшему мужчине, тихо покинула палату, оставив любовников наедине.  
  


* * *

      Еще никогда утро не тянулось для Асами так долго. Он отменил все встречи и запланированные на сегодня дела, и теперь метался по пентхаусу, чувствуя себя запертым в клетке хищником. Звонок Суо сорвал его с места, а долго сдерживаемое нетерпение заставило проклясть сначала медлительность лифта, затем — автомобильные пробки по дороге в клинику. И только у входа в палату, где лежал Акихито, Асами наконец успокоился и помедлил, наблюдая как Широмару-сенсей собственноручно кормит своего пациента с ложечки. «А они чем-то похожи!» — мелькнула внезапная мысль. И действительно: какое-то неуловимое сходство между Такабой и женщиной-врачом присутствовало.   
      Акихито заметил его первым и приветствовал радостным возгласом; Широмару-сенсей тактично удалилась, и они остались вдвоем. И тут чувства Асами наконец мощным потоком прорвали плотину его самообладания.  
      — Аки! Мой малыш… – в одно мгновение мужчина очутился у кровати и сгреб лежавщего на ней юношу в охапку. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Акихито, продолжая бессвязно шептать неожиданные для себя самого нежные глупости и вдыхая родной запах любовника. А потом почувствовал прикосновение дрожащих пальцев к своим волосам:  
      — Асами… Рюичи… Все хорошо, успокойся! — его малыш, раненый и обессиленный, успокаивал грозу криминального Токио, как будто сам не нуждался в утешении… Его сильный Аки…   
      Асами поднял голову и с удивлением заметил, что лицо Акихито расплывается его глазах. Сморгнув влагу — «я что — плачу?!» — мужчина коснулся губами растрепанных светлых волос, скользнул вниз по виску, скуле, щеке к призывно открывшимся губам. Поцелуй вышел осторожным и мягким: Асами уже взял себя в руки и старался не причинить раненому боли. Акихито с трудом разорвал поцелуй, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха и чувствуя сильное головокружение   
      — Я… кажется… еще не совсем здоров, чтобы…  
      — Конечно! Прости… не удержался, — слышать раскаяние в голосе Асами как-то… непривычно. Как видеть потерянное лицо и… слезы? Акихито несколько раз моргнул, но «неправильная» картинка никуда не пропала. «Он так за меня переживал? Я… дорог ему?»  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      — С тех пор, как поел, — значительно лучше!  
      — Узнаю своего маленького обжору! — уже более привычное хмыканье и насмешливый, но теплый взгляд. — Доктор Широмару обещала продержать тебя тут не меньше недели. Я заплачу достаточно, чтобы здесь исполняли все твои просьбы. И буду тебя навещать… очень часто…  
      — Хорошо, — сонное сопение и закрывающиеся сами собой серые глаза. — Извини… я так спать хочу…  
      — Спи. Набирайся сил и выздоравливай, мой каваи… — Асами еще раз легонько приник к губам засыпающего любовника и замер, перебирая пряди его волос, пока не услыхал размеренное дыхание. После чего, окинув юношу взглядом, вышел из палаты, прикрыв за собой фусума.   
  


* * *

      В коридоре к Асами обратилась сиделка, дежурившая в палате Акихито:   
      — Прошу прощения, господин… Широмару-сенсей просила Вас зайти к ней перед уходом.  
      Асами кивнул в ответ и направился в уже знакомый кабинет. Там его встретили уже привычный запах трав и приветливое приглашение:  
      — Прошу, присаживайтесь! Не желаете разделить со мной завтрак?  
      Только сейчас мужчина вспомнил, что ничего не ел больше суток. А на традиционном низком столике был сервирован завтрак на двоих — тоже традиционный: мисо-суп, онигири и зеленый чай.  
      — Благодарю, сенсей… вы меня спасаете от голодной смерти! — Асами старательно маскировал удивление насмешливыми словами. Женщина в ответ лишь улыбнулась и принялась угощать гостя:  
      — Мне показалось, что вчера вам было не до еды… и сегодня тоже. И я практически уверена в том, что завтрак обычно вам готовит Такаба-сан, не так ли?  
      — Вы весьма проницательны, — янтарный взгляд пересекся с фиалковым. Но женщина снова не проявила ни смущения, ни страха, ни даже обычной женской заинтересованности в присутствии привлекательного мужчины. Это… задевало самолюбие. Руки прямо чесались от желания немедленно позвонить Киришиме: тот наверняка уже нарыл информацию на загадочную госпожу Широмару и ее клинику.  
      Завтрак продолжился в молчании; лишь после того, как гость выпил вторую чашку чая, хозяйка кабинета позволила себе заговорить.  
      — Вас явно мучают какие-то вопросы, Асами-сан. Можете задать их, я постараюсь ответить.  
      Асами едва заметно вздрогнул. Что за… екайские штучки!  
      — Такое впечатление, сенсей, что вы умеете читать мысли! — фраза вырвалась у него, казалось, против воли. И он вздрогнул еще раз: уголки губ женщины приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке, а в глазах мелькнул и погас золотистый огонек.  
      — Ками упаси, Асами-сан! Это просто… хм… женская интуиция?  
      Теперь ее улыбка стала явственней… и более дразнящей. Мужчина усилием воли взял себя в руки и ответил собеседнице такой же дразнящей улыбкой.  
      — Ну, что же, госпожа… Хотелось бы узнать, не откажете ли вы пообедать со мной как-нибудь… в благодарность за завтрак… и за помощь Акихито.  
      Наконец-то! Фиалковые глаза на мгновение широко распахнулись, а потом Широмару-сенсей легко улыбнулась и склонила голову:  
      — Почту за честь, уважаемый господин! Только… могу я уточнить: этот ужин… будет на двоих, или Такаба-кун тоже примет в нем участие?  
      — Как вы пожелаете.  
      — Думаю, что его стоит пригласить в любом случае. Ведь если бы не он...  
      — …мы бы не познакомились?  
      Неподдельный интерес в глазах женщины заставил Асами испытать что-то вроде удовлетворения. Наконец-то у него получилось хоть чем-то пронять эту невозмутимую юки-онна от медицины! Мысль о том, что даже такой невинный флирт — все-таки измена Акихито, у бизнесмена даже не возникла. Эта женщина слишком его заинтересовала.  
      — Что ж, думаю, нам стоит обговорить этот вопрос, когда Такаба-кун окончательно поправится. Настолько, чтобы оценить хороший ужин без ущерба для организма, – еще одна улыбка и быстрый взгляд в сторону Асами: «Думаете, взяли надо мной верх, Асами-сама?»  
      Асами ответил Широмару-сенсей такой же улыбкой и откровенным взглядом — «Посмотрим, кто кого, уважаемая госпожа!»:  
      — Договорились, сенсей. А сейчас позвольте откланяться — у меня, к сожалению, неотложные дела.  
      — Не смею задерживать, Асами-сан.  
      Они синхронно склонили головы, не отводя глаз друг от друга — как бойцы перед поединком. И Асами пришлось отвернуться первым и покинуть кабинет с двойственным чувством: победил? или все же побежден?   
  


* * *

      Киришима с удивлением уставился на босса, входившего в свой рабочий кабинет.  
      — Вы… все-таки решили заняться делами, Асами-сама? Значит, с Такабой-саном все в порядке?  
      — «Да» на оба вопроса, Киришима. А сейчас, в первую очередь, хочу услышать твой отчет по моим вчерашним заданиям. Итак?  
      — Сию минуту.  
      Киришима придвинул рабочий ноутбук и пробежал пальцами по клавишам.  
      — Счет клиника еще не присылала, так что первое ваше задание выполнить пока не получится. Подробности о клинике «Широмару»: лицензия на деятельность в области восточной медицины получена в прошлом году. Тогда же был куплен и перестроен полуразрушенный бывший рекан. Пациентов не так много, но многие из них — более чем обеспеченные люди, поэтому клиника не только приносит стабильный доход, но и может позволить себе обслуживание и малоимущих… в исключительных случаях. Исключительность случая, естественно, определяет лично глава клиники, Широмару-сенсей. Подробности о своих пациентах и в самом деле тщательно скрываются сотрудниками клиники… сожалею, ничего выяснить не удалось.  
      — Тенгу с ними, подробностями! — нетерпеливо перебил Асами. — Удалось узнать, кто их крышует?  
      Киришима смущенно поправил очки.  
      — Вы не поверите, босс… Никто.  
      — Как это — никто?!   
      — Я понимаю, что это просто невероятно… но, кажется, мы — первые, кто вообще заинтересовался этой клиникой. Прошу мне поверить, я провел очень тщательную…  
      — Я верю тебе, Кей, — вновь перебил подчиненного Асами. — Теперь — о главвраче.  
      Киришима кашлянул, выдавая этим еще большее замешательство.  
      — О Широмару Сорано сведений тоже практически нет. Согласно официальным сведениям полиции, ей тридцать шесть лет, родилась на острове Миядзима, окончила Токийский университет и уехала на стажировку в Тибет. В Японию вернулась пять лет назад, некоторое время проработала в разных клиниках, специализирующихся на восточной медицине. Никаких подробностей о семье и личной жизни. Никогда не привлекала внимания ни полиции, ни криминальных структур. Какая-то мистика! — вырвалось у обычно невозмутимого Киришимы.  
      Его босс был с ним более чем согласен.  
      — Ладно. Понаблюдаем за этой незаметной яркой личностью и ее клиникой. Суо уже сменили?  
      — Да, босс.  
      — Как отдохнет, пусть попробует разговорить свою медсестричку с ресепшена. Кажется, он произвел на нее впечатление.  
      — Как прикажете.  
      — А теперь займемся другими делами. Что там у нас по списку идет в первую очередь?..  
  


* * *

 _Клиника «Широмару»._  
      — Госпожа, вы уверены, что поступаете правильно?  
      — Хочешь сказать, что мы не должны оказывать помощь мальчику, из-за того, что он…  
      — О великая Инари, конечно нет! Мальчика привела сама судьба. Но этот… человек…  
      — Это  **его**  человек. Он приручил его, такое случается даже среди таких, как мы. Даже если мальчик не знает, о том, что… а он явно не знает, об этом позаботились. А человек… всего-навсего человек, каким бы ни были его богатство и положение в обществе. С ним интересно… поиграть.  
      — Вы так заинтересовались им, госпожа…  
      — Хочешь сказать, что в моем возрасте это смешно?  
      — Нет, но… это может быть опасно.  
      — Хм… в этом — вся прелесть. Но не беспокойся: я не зайду за грань дозволенного. Это уж точно смешно… в моем возрасте… И еще…  
      — Слушаю, госпожа?  
      — Скоро полнолуние. Соблюдайте осторожность, особенно рядом с людьми, охраняющими мальчика. У них не должно возникнуть ни малейшего подозрения.  
      — Разумеется, госпожа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Миядзима (Ицукусима) – маленький гористый остров Внутреннего Японского моря (префектура Хиросима). Знаменит своими храмами и тем, что на нем долгое время было запрещено находиться простолюдинам, а также хоронить мертвых людей и животных.


	3. Глава 3

      Утром нового дня Акихито проснулся не только отдохнувшим и полным сил, но и чувствуя себя практически здоровым. Он и раньше почти не болел, а все его раны и синяки «заживали как на собаке» — как часто шутила его мать. А сейчас… что за чудодейственные лекарства давала ему Широмару-сенсей, после которых на нем действительно все заживало чуть ли не на глазах? Не в таблетках и инъекциях, а в отварах и порошках… Правда, клиника и специализируется на восточной медицине, для которой характерны подобные лекарственные формы.   
      А еще он наконец-то как следует выспался: дрых практически сутки с перерывами на прием пищи и лекарств. Кажется, Асами еще раз заходил вечером, но даже не пытался разбудить: просто трепал по волосам и целовал легонько-легонько… до сих пор боится навредить слишком бурными ласками, сдерживается…  
      Акихито уже спустил ноги с постели с явным желанием встать, как его остановило веселое:  
      — Сбегаешь, Такаба-кун?  
      Сенсей действительно… подкралась незаметно. Ему до такого мастерства еще расти и расти.  
      — Нет, что вы… Лежать уже устал… и на улице не был давно…  
      Широмару-сенсей неслышно подошла к своему пациенту, присела рядом и ласково улыбнулась:  
      — Понимаю… Невыносимо сидеть в клетке, не так ли, Такаба-кун?  
      — Пожалуйста, просто — Акихито… И вы правы.  
      — Тогда я — Сорано-сан. Чуть позже тебя вывезут во двор в кресле. А сейчас позволь осмотреть тебя.  
      Акихито позволил себе расслабиться под уже привычными прикосновениями и взглядом художника любовался лицом склонившейся над ним женщины.  
      — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы мне как-нибудь попозировали для фото, Сорано-сан. Вы не против?  
      — И в качестве кого, если не секрет?  
      — Нууу… я вас представил в кимоно Ксури-ури… и платок такой же… и узоры красные на лице…  
      — Ксури-ури? Хмм… борец с мононокэ… Можно будет подумать над этим… повернись, пожалуйста.  
      — Аййй!  
      — Больно?  
      — Щекотно!  
      — Щекотно — это не страшно. У тебя отличная регенерация, но, думаю, мне стоит поработать над рецептом мази. Тебе же не хотелось бы, чтоб на твоей коже остались следы?   
      — Нннет… Она мне такой нравится… и Асами…  
      — Асами нравится твоя кожа?  
      — Думаю, да… Он иногда любит… лизать меня, как леденец.  
      — Хмм.  
      Акихито удивлялся сам себе: так легко говорить о пристрастиях своего любовника… с посторонней женщиной. Интересно, что она думает о них?  
      — Вас не удивляют мои… отношения с Асами, Сорано-сан?  
      — А что тут удивительного? Вакасюдо практиковалось в Японии довольно долго… а ваши отношения… прекрасно укладываются в его концепцию. Или тебя самого они не устраивают?  
      Акихито задумался. Устраивало его, конечно, далеко не все, особенно статус игрушки-зверушки-забавной вещицы. И конечно…  
      — Иногда мне надоедает чувствовать себя…  **его**. Особенно, когда этим пытаются воспользоваться разные сволочи… чтобы отомстить или для шантажа...  
      — Вот как… — фиалковые глаза задумчиво разглядывали лицо юноши. — Эта задача будет потруднее, чем мазь…  
      — А что тут можно сделать? Вот вернусь я домой — он меня окружит заслоном из живых шкафов… это в лучшем случае… Может захотеть и на цепь посадить…  
      — Хмм… Неужели он не понимает, что цепь — не выход? Ох уж эти л…мужчины!  
      — Нууу… я вроде тоже… типа, мужчина…  
      — Да-да, конечно… — Акихито в ответ надулся: это прозвучало так, словно сенсей на самом деле так не считала. — А выход… выход всегда найдется… Придумаем что-нибудь, Акихито. Сейчас поешь, примешь лекарство — и погуляешь. Пока в кресле, а завтра — посмотрим.  
      Сорано-сан ласково потрепала Акихито по волосам и, улыбнувшись, покинула палату. А юноша все размышлял над ее словами: «Что-то придумаем… Разве такое снадобье возможно?» Почему-то очень хотелось в это верить.  
  


* * *

      Сегодня Асами задержали дела в клубе, и выбраться к Акихито он смог только после полудня. К его большому удивлению, один из приставленных к мальчишке охранников поджидал его в вестибюле клиники.  
      — Что слу…  
      — Все в порядке, босс! Просто хотел предупредить, что Акихито-сан не в палате: его вывезли на прогулку во внутренний дворик.  
      — Хорошо, спасибо.  
      Охранник провел Асами к проходу во двор; у фусума, ведущих на внутреннюю энгава, обнаружился другой охранник, с неодобрением взирающий на то, что происходило снаружи. До слуха Асами долетел звонкий веселый голос его любовника и… кокетливое женское хихиканье. Впрочем, картина, открывшаяся его возмущенному взгляду после выхода из помещения, оказалась вполне невинной: во дворе стояло кресло-каталка, в котором восседал его Акихито и увлеченно рассказывал двум медсестричкам что-то крайне забавное. Рассказ продолжался наверняка уже достаточно долго, так как смеяться девушки больше не могли — сил хватало только сдавленно хихикать. Веселое трио не обратило внимания на грозовую тучу-Асами, и, пока тот раздумывал, как бы прекратить это безобразие, не потеряв лица, к нему неожиданно пришли на помощь.  
      — Девочки! Обязанности — в первую очередь! Вашу работу за вас никто не сделает!  
      На энгава, скрестив руки на груди и грозно нахмурив брови, возникла та самая сиделка, дежурившая у постели Акихито в первую ночь. Медсестрички моментально стихли и, пробормотав «Простите, Хондо-сан!», тихими мышками юркнули внутрь клиники. Хондо-сан вежливо, но без подобострастия, поклонилась Асами и исчезла вслед за девушками. Кажется, нарушительницам порядка сейчас будет преподнесен урок хороших манер…  
      Впрочем, Асами куда больше интересовал другой нарушитель, радостно вертящийся в своем кресле и улыбавшийся ему так искренне и ярко, что немедленно хотелось простить его за развлечение скучающих девчонок. Пока простить…  
      — Рюичи!   
      Асами невольно ответил любовнику такой же искренней улыбкой и, во мгновение ока оказавшись рядом, нетерпеливо поцеловал свое личное чудовище:  
      — Как ты?  
      — Нормально. Только вставать не разрешают: сижу в каталке, как инвалид какой-то!  
      — Что говорит Широмару-сенсей?  
      — Что я хорошо поправляюсь… А она необычная, заметил?   
      — О, да… — Асами тут же вспомнил и вчерашний разговор, и странные результаты расследования Киришимы. И свои необычные ощущения в присутствии этой женщины.  
      — Я поросил у нее разрешения сфотографировать ее в образе Ксури-ури. Она не против.  
      — Ксури-ури?  
      — Это персонаж из аниме «Мононокэ»! Ты что, не видел?  
      — Нет… Впрочем, мне она тоже кое-что пообещала: совместный ужин с нами, как только ты поправишься.  
      — Здорово!.. Рюичи?  
      — Да, малыш?  
      — Я… скучаю…  
      Сердце Асами застучало быстрее, но он усилием воли подавил желание крепко сжать своего каваи в объятиях, и ограничился только поцелуем-укусом мочки уха юноши и горячим шепотом:  
      — Я тоже скучаю… Но, для твоего же блага, тебе лучше оставаться в клинике, пока не окрепнешь. Дома… я за себя не поручусь.  
      В ответ Акихито весело фыркнул и сам потянулся за поцелуем.  
  


* * *

      Вечером Акихито все-таки нарушил запрет и самостоятельно попробовал пройтись по палате. Ноги, как ни странно, вполне его держали, и он даже сумел добраться до окна-седзи и полюбоваться закатным небом. И там был пойман с поличным: такова, видно, его карма…  
      — Не припоминаю, чтобы позволяла тебе вставать, Акихито.  
      — Эээ… может, просто забыли, Сорано-сан? Иногда случаются такие провалы в памяти…  
      В ответ прозвучал искренний смех, и нарушитель врачебных распоряжений понял, что его дерзкая шутка оценена по достоинству.  
      — А теперь, полагаю, ты состришь что-нибудь о моем преклонном возрасте, для которого эти провалы характерны?  
      — Ой! — виноватая мордашка самозваного остряка заставила женщину почувствовать себя отомщенной. — Простите…  
      — То-то. Я прожила достаточно, чтобы набраться опыта в умении противостоять шуткам юных наглецов… одно из преимуществ преклонного возраста, знаешь ли… Но я пришла не за этим. Кажется, я смогу помочь тебе.  
      — Помочь в чем? — Акихито в недоумении уставился на Сорано-сан.  
      — Ты уже забыл о нашем утреннем разговоре? И у кого из нас провалы в памяти? Или преклонный возраст?  
      И Акихито вспомнил: как он жаловался на свою горькую участь «слабого места» Асами, а Сорано-сан обещала придумать что-то подейственнее, чем приковывание цепью к постели любовника.  
      — А… это. Но что можно…  
      — Можно. Мне под силу не только врачевание, но и многое другое… Акихито?  
      — Да?  
      — Сейчас произойдет… кое-что необычное. Доверься мне и постарайся держать себя в руках. Не будем привлекать внимание твоей бдительной охраны…  
      — Хо…хорошо…  
      Юноша, изнывая от любопытства, во все глаза смотрел на то, как Сорано-сан плотно прикрывает створки входных фусума, а затем садится рядом с ним на постель и берет его руку в свои.  
      — Помни: главное — молчок! Что бы ты не увидел…  
      Звучало пугающе, но Акихито просто молча кивнул и замер в ожидании.  
      В пальцах женщины мелькнуло нечто, похожее на бесцветную травинку, которая внезапно, извиваясь словно угорь, скользнула на левое запястье юноши и стала проникать под кожу. Акихито едва удержался от крика и попытался одернуть руку, но длинные пальцы Сорано-сан удержали ее с совершенно неженской… и даже нечеловеческой силой. Странная «травинка» тем временем совершенно скрылась под кожей запястья, не оставив на поверхности ни малейшего следа. Женщина взяла безвольные пальцы другой руки молодого человека и устроила их поверх места проникновения. Шокированый Акихито почувствовал не только заполошное биение собственного пульса, но и легкое покалывание, похожее на восстановление кровообращения в затекшей ноге.  
      — Ч-ч-что эт-т-то… было?  
      — Это твой охранный амулет. Сейчас я научу тебя им пользоваться.  
      — Амулет? Неужели это… магия?  
      — А ты не веришь в магию? — шепнул на ухо тихий голос, и Акихито понял, что в магию он верит. Окончательно и безоговорочно.  
      — И как это… работает?  
      — Это ферментированный стебель травы цуки-но-фоккусу, лисьего следа. Находясь у тебя под кожей, он никак не будет проявлять себя, пока ты не коснешься его и очень сильно не пожелаешь…  
      — Чтобы меня наконец-то приняли в «Магнум-фото»?  
      Сорано-сан вновь рассмеялась серебристым смехом.  
      — Эй, это же не исполнитель желаний, а охранный амулет! Единственное, что он в состоянии будет выполнить, — чтобы на тебя перестали обращать нежелательное внимание. Твой преследователь потеряет к тебе интерес и оставит тебя в покое — вот и все!  
      — И как это проверить — вдруг оно… ну… не действует?  
      — Может быть, утром, когда Асами придет тебя проведать? — еще один лукавый смешок.  
      — Может… — Акихито задумчиво продолжал разглядывать свое запястье, по-прежнему оглаживая пальцами кожу. — А на вас, я так понял, нельзя?  
      — Увы… во-первых, моя собственная магия на мне никогда не срабатывает, а во-вторых, подобные чары действуют только на людей.  
      — А вы… — юноша поднял голову, и дальнейшие слова замерли на его губах.   
      Полная луна освещала призрачным серебристым светом полумрак его палаты и сидящую рядом Сорано-сан, чьи волосы, уложенные в простой пучок, внезапно зашевелились, как живые, и вырвались на свободу, разметав по комнате не удержавшие их шпильки. Из-под них, как акульи плавники из морских волн, на макушке вынырнули два остроконечных уха. А сзади, из разреза халата, извиваясь, как толстые пушистые змеи, показались девять золотистых хвостов.  
      — …не человек… — шепотом закончил Акихито, с восторгом глядя на сидевшую рядом с ним кицунэ.


	4. Глава 4

      Ночь полнолуния всегда казалась Акихито совершенно волшебным временем, но эта явно превзошла все остальные…  
      — Значит, существует не только магия, но и екаи? Здорово!  
      — Ксооо… — пробормотала Сорано-сан себе под нос. — Опростоволосилась, как двухлетка! Старею, наверно…  
      — Никогда не думал, что кицунэ существуют на самом деле! — громким шепотом продолжал восторгаться Акихито. — А истинная форма проявляется только при лунном свете? А трудно ее сдерживать? А…  
      — Шшш! Тише! — таким же шепотом прервала его Сорано-сан и, крадучись подойдя к выходу из палаты, тихонько произнесла какие-то слова, подкрепив их странным быстрым жестом. Затем вернулась к постели молодого человека и осторожно присела, стараясь не помять хвосты. — Какой ты любопытный… лисенок!  
      Акихито, собравшийся задать очередной вопрос, застыл с открытым ртом и округлившимися от удивления глазами. «Лисенок? И что же это значит?»  
      — То и значит, — насмешливо произнесла кицунэ и, почему-то, тяжело вздохнула.  
      — А? — со ртом юноша кое-как совладал, а вот глаза упорно стремились принять форму и размер чайных блюдец. — Вы и мысли читать умеете?  
      — Я многое умею… и знаю достаточно. О чем бы сейчас хотел узнать ты?  
      — Нууу… почему вы мне об этом рассказываете? Вряд ли вы легко откроетесь человеку… или я…  
      Акихито снова замер, осененный внезапной догадкой. Сорано-сан смотрела на него с какой-то доброй грустью, хотя ее глаза все меньше напоминали человеческие.  
      — Акихито… мне очень жаль… но ты — не человек.  
      — Я… тоже кицунэ? Как вы?  
      — Если бы все было так просто… — еще один тяжелый вздох. — Прости, но то, что ты сейчас узнаешь, может тебя огорчить.  
      — Почему?  
      — Видишь ли… у екаев тоже бывают… отклонения, как и у людей… Оборотни — не исключение. Любой оборотень — кицунэ, ооками, тануки — биморфен, то есть способен принимать как человеческую, так и звериную форму… ну, ты должен об этом знать.  
      Акихито молча кивнул, стараясь не пропустить ни слова.  
      — Но иногда рождаются детеныши… мономорфные, навсегда застрявшие в одной из форм. Они не умеют перекидываться и всегда выглядят либо человеком, либо зверем. Некоторые наши собратья-гайдзины называют таких оборотней йеноруку. И участь их обычно печальна…  
      Сорано-сан еще раз вздохнула и взглянула на обомлевшего юношу.  
      — В прежние времена йеноруку убивали сразу после рождения: они не могли выжить, перекидываясь, как обычные оборотни, и могли подвергнуть опасности своих родственников. Впрочем, йеноруку в «звероформе» везло больше «человекообразных» братьев: иногда они могли ужиться с обычными лисами, волками и барсуками и вести жизнь обычного зверя… разве, чуть более долговечную. А йеноруку в человеческой форме… подкинуть их людям раньше не было возможности: те сами не знали, как избавиться от лишних ртов в семье. И многие оборотни, считающие себя существами благородного происхождения, не желали смешивать свою кровь с… людишками, поэтому настаивали на убийстве… неправильных детенышей.   
      Повисла долгая пауза, а потом Акихито откашлялся и спросил:  
      — Значит, я — йеноруку в человеческой форме?   
      — Да.  
      — А почему… меня не убили, и я живу среди людей?   
      — Иногда даже кицунэ проявляют гуманность, — невесело улыбнулась Сорано-сан. — К тому же, на дворе уже не эпоха Ямато, а Хэйсей. Тебя отдали людям, потерявшим собственного сына… и нет, они ничего не помнят об этом!   
      — А мои настоящие родители?  
      — Твоя мать не пережила родов. А отец… никто не видел его уже много лет. Кажется, он уехал в Америку. А ты хотел бы с ним встретиться?  
      — Даже не знаю… А вы, сенсей?  
      — Что — я?  
      — Вы так много обо мне знаете… Кто вы… мне?  
      Сорано-сан ответила после небольшой паузы:  
      — Наверное, мне стоит представиться заново. Я – Киндай-но Сорано по прозвищу Широмару — это из-за круглого белого пятна на моей шкуре, — и я — амагитцунэ, прожившая тысячу и три года. Меня считают одним из воплощений самой Инари из-за моих лекарских и магических способностей. Имя твоего отца — Кьо-но Хикару, и он приходится мне племянником.   
      — Значит, я могу звать вас тетушка Сорано? — неожиданно улыбнулся Акихито.  
      — Разве что наедине… — женщина вернула ему улыбку. — Не я принимала решение отдать тебя людям. Но, думаю, что это действительно было тебе на пользу: среди нас до сих пор найдутся такие, кто будет демонстрировать свое превосходство перед йеноруку, и даже мой авторитет им в этом не был бы помехой. А среди людей… ты выделяешься разве что крепким здоровьем, пронырливостью настоящего кицунэ и необычайной сексуальной привлекательностью… независимо от пола человека, который тобой заинтересуется. Это, кажется, у нас семейное.  
      — Понятно… Кажется, вы правы, Сорано-сан.  
      — В чем, Акихито?  
      — Мне лучше жить среди людей. Я… вряд ли смогу чувствовать себя  **не**  человеком.  
      — Да. Но мне все равно жаль…  
      — Не надо, не жалейте меня! Меня все устраивает в жизни… ну… почти… И, если ваш амулет сработает как надо, у меня останутся две нерешенные проблемы: как попасть в «Магнум-фото» и…  
      — И?  
      — Как приручить Асами!  
      Киндай-но Сорано, небесная тысячелетняя лиса, только рассмеялась в ответ:  
      — Великая Инари, мальчик! Да ты это уже давно сделал!

  
  
* * *

      Асами был очень удивлен, когда, очередной раз навестив Акихито, застал того уверенно стоящим на ногах у окна палаты и разглядывающего пейзаж за окном в «кадр» из растопыренных больших и указательных пальцев. Он не отказал себе в удовольствии неслышно подкрасться к задумавшемуся любовнику и сгрести его в крепкие объятия. Наградой ему послужило воинственное трепыхание и оглушительный вопль:  
      — Асами! Ты… опять?!! Что за привычка подкрадываться, бака!  
      В ответ мужчина только рассмеялся и чмокнул юношу за ухом. Боги, как он скучал по этому! По несносному, неугомонному, строптивому маленькому чудовищу по имени Такаба Акихито…  
      — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Акихито… да ты уже почти здоров!  
      — Еще пару раз меня так стиснешь, и от моего здоровья одни воспоминания останутся!   
      Обиженному пыхтению молодого человека явно противоречили радостно сверкающие серые глаза. Да и, ловко вывернувшись из объятий, Акихито сам потянулся к губам Асами. Затянувшийся поцелуй прервал вежливый стук в створку фусума, заставивший любовников вздрогнуть и оторваться друг от друга.  
      — Я не противница подобной терапии… но слишком увлекаться ею определенно не стоит!  
      — Сенсей… — Асами взял себя в руки первым и насмешливо полонился вошедшей женщине, в то время как Акихито пытался восстановить дыхание. — Должен признать, что вы сотворили чудо. Я уже смирился с неделей на лечение Такабы, а тут — такой сюрприз! Вы практически поставили его на ноги за два дня!  
      — В этом не только моя заслуга, Асами-сан, — организм Акихито сам немало способствовал своему восстановлению… Я сама приятно удивлена таким быстрым выздоровлением.   
      — В таком случае, может стоит продолжить его лечение в домашних условиях?  
      — И вашими фирменными методами, полагаю?   
      Воздух между этими двумя, казалось, сейчас заискрится от янтарных и фиалковых молний из глаз, поэтому Акихито решил вмешаться.  
      — Эээ…   
      На него не обратили внимания.  
       — Он жаловался на мои методы?  
      — Нет, но я самостоятельно пришла к выводу о вашей… настойчивости. Не стоит забывать о том, что происходило с Такабой-куном последние две недели.  
      — Я… не забыл… — Асами… смутился? Отступил? Акихито чуть не взвыл от досады. Ну почему у него нет камеры в такой исторический момент?!!  
      Сорано-сан, если и была удовлетворена своей маленькой победой, то никак этого не показала.  
      — Я выпишу Акихито-куна, но при условии, что вы не станете усердствовать в… своей терапии. Не забывайте, что излишек лекарства может легко превратиться в яд.   
      — Я обязательно учту это, сенсей.  
      Поединок взглядов волшебным образом превратился в поединок улыбок. Акихито предпринял попытку вмешаться №2:  
      — Я хотел сказать…  
      Теперь на него обратили внимание. Со стороны Асами – даже излишне пристальное.  
      — Спасибо вам, Широмару-сенсей. За  **все**.  
      Асами слегка нахмурился. Что значит «все»?  
      — Рада была помочь, Акихито-кун. Если тебе еще понадобится мазь, можешь заказать ее в любое время.  
      Мазь? Лицо Асами слегка прояснилось. А Акихито и Сорано-сан незаметно обменялись заговорщическими улыбками.  
  


* * *

      Когда черный лимузин главы криминального Токио увез своего хозяина, его любовника и охрану прочь из клиники, к провожавшей гостей Киндай-но Сорано неслышно подошла бьякко, более известная как Хондо-сан.  
      — Я все понимаю, госпожа… Но стоило ли открывать мальчику… всю правду?  
      — Боишься, что он выдаст нас людям?  
      — Все может быть… Обиженные своими способны на многое. Вспомните, сколько неприятностей нашему племени принес этот полукровка Сеймей…  
      — О, Акихито — другое дело: в нем нет ни капли человеческой крови.  
      — А человеческое воспитание?  
      — Великая Инари, да на дворе уже эпоха Хэйсей! Нас считают выдумкой, онмедзи вымерли как класс, а людей больше интересует виртуальная реальность, чем окружающий мир! Не стоит дуть на холодную воду.  
      — Надеюсь, что вы правы, госпожа.  
      — Я тоже на это надеюсь. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Йеноруку – японская транскрипция слова «йенорк»; об этих оборотнях, не умеющих перекидываться, я вычитала в «Пятом элефанте» сэра Терри Пратчетта («дабудетземляемупухом»). Подозреваю, что йенорки – изобретение самого сэра Терри, поскольку в других источниках я упоминаний о таких существах не встречала.  
> Амагитцунэ (или тенко) – «небесная лиса», кицунэ, прожившая тысячу лет, с шерстью золотого цвета. Имя Сорано тоже означает «небесная».  
> Бьякко – разновидность кицунэ с белой шерстью; они считаются вестницами богини Инари; увидеть бьякко – к удаче.


	5. Глава 5

      Вся следующая неделя прошла для Акихито в малорезультативной суматохе. Ему пришлось восстанавливаться на работе (очередной раз! Редактор своим долготерпением мог бы посрамить будду Амиду!); насочинять кучу небылиц для друзей (кажется, Ко уже не очень и верит в них, но не правду же говорить?); мужественно выдержать телефонный разговор с матерью (и она будет для него мамой даже в свете новых фактов его биографии).  
      А еще был Асами. Стоически продержавшийся после их возвращения ровно до порога пентхауса — почти рекорд, обычно он начинает, пока еще лимузин не отъехал. Впрочем, он ограничился оральным сексом: видимо, предупреждение строгого доктора Широмару-сенсей проняло даже этого извращенца. Правда, Акихито догадывался, какой реванш возьмет любовник, когда он окончательно поправится, и, если признаться, совсем был не против.   
      Они чуть не поругались, когда Асами приставил к своему каваи сразу двух охранников: Акихито на весь дом вопил, что не нуждается в сопровождении нянек, на что бизнесмен пригрозил в качестве альтернативы посадить упрямого любовника на цепь. Затем Асами пошел на уступки и оставил лишь одного охранника, пообещав, что тот не будет постоянно мозолить глаза своему подопечному. Акихито хотел было возмущаться дальше, но вспомнил об амулете Сорано-сан и сделал вид, что нехотя соглашается. Его действие он опробовал еще в последний день пребывания в клинике и остался доволен результатом: теперь можно нейтрализовать излишне пристальное внимание охраны.   
      Звонок Сорано-сан, напоминавшей о плановом осмотре, пришелся очень кстати. Акихито подумал, что совместит приятное с полезным: вырвется из-под бдительного ока Асами и, наконец, займется любимым делом — после осмотра его необычная родственница обещала попозировать.  
  


* * *

      Первым, что бросилось в глаза Акихито в кабинете Широмару-сенсей, — вешалка с ярким, как бабочка, кимоно Ксури-ури.  
      — Вау! Вы его на каком сайте заказали?  
      — Обижаешь! — фыркнула хозяйка кабинета, вольготно расположившаяся в кресле; то, что она была в одном нижнем кимоно фиалкового цвета, ее ни капли не смущало. — Его только принесли от мастера, который расписал его по моему заказу.  
      Акихито уставился на свою «тетушку» округлившимися глазами:  
      — Вы заказали кимоно ручной работы из настоящего шелка, чтобы попозировать для парочки снимков?!!  
      — Хм, а что тебя смущает?  
      — Нет, ничего. Но это стоит кучу денег!  
      — Это еще почему? Кимоно мне обошлось в несколько банок растирания от ревматизма и вправленный позвонок. Правда, старый тануки расписал бы мне его и бесплатно. И не думаешь ли ты, что я надену какую-то синтетическую гадость? Пусть ее глупые люди носят!  
      Акихито осторожно коснулся ладонью гладкого прохладного шелка и признал:  
      — Знаете, а вы правы: синтетика даже в кадре не так смотреться будет!  
      — Вот видишь, ты сам это понимаешь!.. Впрочем, сначала давай-ка я тебя осмотрю, а уже потом начнем фотосессию.  
      Сорано-сан усадила юношу на дзабутон посреди кабинета и, опустившись рядом на колени приступила к осмотру.  
      — Ну, какие есть жалобы, Такаба-кун? Произвол Асами в постели — не считается.  
      Акихито хихикнул:  
      — Да нет, даже пожаловаться не на что! Разве что он стал лизаться еще больше: говорит, что моя кожа лучше, чем после тех томатных СПА-процедур на острове, где мы с ним… однажды отдыхали.   
      — Хм, твоя кожа действительно в отличном состоянии — многие женщины бы позавидовали. Давненько мне не приходилось видеть такую кожу у мужчины… как же звали того красавчика-аптекаря из Хино? Он еще писал хокку и мечтал стать самураем, и это в эпоху Эдо! Кстати, он тоже был йеноруку, только ооками — этим серым пройдохам удалось подкинуть его людям… А самое забавное, что он со своим другом потом возглавлял эту странную человеческую стаю, прозванную «Волки из Мибу»…  
      Акихито почувствовал, как его челюсть непреодолимо стремится к полу.  
      — Вы… видели Хиджикату Тошидзо и Шинсенгуми?   
      — Да, точно — вот как его звали!.. А почему ты удивляешься? Мне больше тысячи лет! Я многих и не вспомню уже… а этот… интересный был, хоть и йеноруку… было жаль, когда он погиб.   
      Молодой человек все не мог прийти в себя от удивления.  
      — Интересно, наверное… вот так: знаешь человека, а спустя время он уже считается исторической личностью!   
      — Ну, я как-то не задумывалась над этим… повернись, пожалуйста… люди и люди… мы же с ними неохотно контактируем… Думаю, на сегодня все. Твой организм отлично восстанавливается, и ты даже уже можешь позволить своему Асами… то, что обычно позволяешь…  
      Акихито вспыхнул, представив какой марафон на всю ночь устроит ему любовник после такой чудесной новости.  
      — Ха! Когда он это услышит, то позволит себе все, моего позволения не спрашивая… наверное…  
      Сорано-сан взглянула на молодого человека с веселым сочувствием.  
      — Ну, думаю, что ты с ним все же справишься. Он всего-навсего человек, а ты — кицунэ.  
      — Я же йеноруку!  
      — Это не важно! Ты только перекидываться не можешь, а проявить лисью хитрость тебе вполне по силам. Попробуй как-нибудь, и результат тебя приятно удивит… Но мы заболтались! Пора мне, пожалуй, надеть кимоно… Ты оби, естественно, завязать не сможешь?  
      — Н-н-нет…  
      — Тогда попросим помощи у других, — Сорано-сан на мгновение прикрыла глаза, а потом неожиданно повысила голос: — Можешь войти!  
      Не успел Акихито удивиться, как из-за фусума в кабинет проскользнула та самая сиделка, что дежурила у его постели в первую ночь.   
      — Позволь представить тебе Хондо-сан, Акихито.  
      — Госпожа… Акихито-доно…   
      — Полагаю, она даже позволит тебе звать себя тетушкой Мичи, не так ли?  
      — Да, госпожа.  
      — Вот и отлично. Помоги мне с оби, Мичи.  
      Акихито сначала во все глаза наблюдал за таинством облачения в кимоно, а потом не выдержал и схватился за камеру. Вот руки разводятся в стороны и рукава распрямляются, подобно крыльям бабочки — щелк! Вот полоса пестрого шелка виток за витком обнимает тонкую талию женщины — щелк! Лиловый платок безуспешно пытается спрятать под собой гриву светлых волос — щелк! Кисть вычерчивает красную линию вдоль носа и подчеркивает глаза и верхнюю губу — щелк! Волшебным образом возникшая в пальцах кисеру легко подносится к губам и завитки дыма устремляются к потолку — щелк!   
      Быстро просмотрев получившиеся снимки, юный фотограф вздохнул:  
      — Отлично получаетесь, вот только освещения бы чуть добавить…  
      — Такое подойдет?  
      Сложный жест — и с пальцев Сорано-сан срывается сгусток огня, на лету формируясь в равномерно светящийся золотистый шар. Акихито, с трудом подобрав челюсть с татами, восхищенно присвистнул:  
      — Ого! Значит, про огонь кицунэ — тоже правда?  
      — Отчасти – да. Но такой шарик — результат долгих занятий магией. Сколько их еще нужно?  
      — Шести хватит… Два над вами, два по бокам и два контровых — это сзади… А регулировать их яркость можно?  
      — Конечно, — еще пять огненных шаров присоединились к первому. — Говори, как тебе нужно.  
      Под руководством Акихито необычные источники света были размещены и приобрели необходимую яркость, и уже ничего не сдерживало творческие порывы мастера. Сорано-сан оказалась великолепной моделью — пластичной, артистичной и грациозной, без капризов выполняющей все команды юного фотографа. Строгая Хондо Мичи, немного понаблюдав за процессом съемок, незаметно исчезла из комнаты, и тогда Акихито, собравшись с духом, предложил:  
      — Если вы не устали, то можно мне сделать пару снимков  **вот так** …  
      Выслушав просьбу, Сорано-сан с удивлением взглянула на племянника и засмеялась:  
      — Ну, если ты хочешь… Только, я надеюсь, эти фото никто не увидит?  
      Акихито отчаянно замотал головой.  
      — Хмм… Ладно, все равно — если что, можешь сказать, что это… как это называется, когда фотографии на компьютере изменяют?  
      — Фотошоп?   
      — Именно. Ну, давай попробуем!  
      И с таким трудом завязанный оби стек на пол пестрым шелковым ручейком.  
  


* * *

      Асами захотелось сделать любовнику сюрприз, и он без предупреждения нагрянул домой совсем уж в неурочное время — после полудня. Сюрприз получился не таким, как планировалось: удивляться пришлось самому бизнесмену, заставшему вместо Акихито записку, что тот у Сорано-сан, фотографирует — «и не вздумай мешать звонками!». Асами усмехнувшись, согласился, что мешать звонками — глупо… когда можно это сделать лично.   
      Возле дверей клиники «Широмару» обнаружился охранник чудовища, с несчастным видом подпиравший стену. Значит, его подопечный внутри довольно давно… и чем же таким они там заняты?  
      Уже знакомая Асами девушка с рецепшена вежливо приветствовала вошедших, обвела взглядом охрану и чуть сникла, не увидев Суо. Она открыла было рот, но Асами перехватил инициативу:  
      — Благодарю, я уже знаю, где кабинет Широмару-сенсей! — и приказав охране оставаться в вестибюле, устремился вглубь здания.  
      Однако, в кабинете сидела только его хозяйка, с веселым фырканьем рассматривающая что-то на ноутбуке. Седзи, ведущие во внутренний двор были распахнуты настежь, и оттуда раздавался командный голос Акихито: «Нет, Арису-тян, повернись влево… вот так! Откинь голову… хорошо! Теперь улыбнись чуть-чуть! Молодец!»  
      Асами так и застыл памятником самому себе на пороге кабинета, а Широмару-сенсей, вдоволь насладившись его замешательством, окликнула его:   
      — Асами-сан? Не угодно немного коньяку — кажется, он вам сейчас необходим…  
      — Что там происходит?  
      — Ничего страшного, — бокал сам собой очутился в руке бизнесмена, и он рассеянно отхлебнул глоток. — Акихито уже хотел уходить, но мои девочки тоже попросились сфотографироваться, и он, как воспитанный молодой человек, не отказал дамам… Арису, кажется, была последней в очереди, так что вы сейчас получите назад свое сокровище, целым и невредимым.  
      Асами с плохо скрываемым удивлением взглянул на собеседницу и, встретив ироничный взгляд фиалковых глаз, парировал:  
      — Очень на это надеюсь, сенсей. Не хотелось бы доходчиво объяснять вашим… девочкам, что чужое присваивать нехорошо.  
      — Да будет вам! Девочки просто хотят сфотографироваться… а флиртовать в процессе съемок — это… так естественно, не правда ли?  
      Кажется, она опять его сделала… Асами улыбнулся женщине с откровенным восхищением:  
      — А вы ничего не имеете против… флирта?  
      — Конечно, нет! Разве не этим мы с вами сейчас занимаемся?  
      Счет 2:0 в пользу Широмару-сенсей! Выдав свою самую обворожительную улыбку, Асами поклонился:  
      — Флирт с красивой и умной женщиной приятен вдвойне… Сенсей…  
      — Сорано-сан.  
      — Сорано-сан, как насчет исполнения моей просьбы — ведь просьбу Акихито вы уже выполнили?  
      — Ужин с вами и Акихито? Полагаю, что сегодня вечером у меня ничего не запланировано, а у вас?  
      — Даже если что-то и было, я немедленно бы все отменил… ради такого приятного времяпровождения.  
      — Вы мне льстите. Итак, сегодня…  
      — …в девять. Мы заедем за вами. А сейчас, если вы не против, я все-таки заберу свое сокровище… пока его никто не присвоил…  
      Улыбнувшись и слегка поклонившись хозяйке кабинета, Асами шагнул на энгава внутреннего дворика. Два — один!  
      Когда гость покинул комнату, Сорано-сан лишь фыркнула:   
      — Как бы не так! Три — ноль!


	6. Глава 6

      Ровно в девять лимузин Асами стоял неподалеку от клиники в ожидании выхода Сорано-сан. Внутри находились как всегда безупречно элегантный хозяин лимузина и его насупленный любовник, облаченный в костюм и шелковую рубашку вместо обычных джинсов с майкой. Плохому настроению Акихито способствовала не только непривычная одежда, но и легкая размолвка с Асами, произошедшая днем, когда тот, в своей обычной манере собственника, насильно уволок его из общества пищащих от восторга медсестер клиники. Дома ему не дали просмотреть и обработать снимки, разложив прямо в прихожей: Асами, конечно соблюдая осторожность, своим любимым способом напомнил юноше, кто имеет на него право, да так, что Акихито до вечера не мог толком стоять на подгибающихся ногах. Потом его огорошили сообщением о предстоящем ужине в компании Сорано-сан и просто нарядили, как куклу, а все попытки возмущения пресекли поцелуем. И теперь Акихито дулся на Асами, одновременно негодуя и ожидая приятного вечера.  
      Владелица клиники «Широмару» вышла минут через пять — по женским меркам, практически не задержалась. Асами, все это время гадавший, выберет ли женщина вечернее платье или традиционный наряд, оказался почти разочарован: Сорано-сан предпочла вечерний брючный костюм с женским вариантом смокинга. И только в ресторане, когда она последовала примеру мужчин, повесивших свои пиджаки на спинки стульев, Асами с удивлением увидел на ней открытый топ-корсаж, подчеркивающий плавные изгибы фигуры. «Мужская хватка и сила характера, скрывающая женственную соблазнительность — о, эта женщина знает, как произвести впечатление!»  
      Прекрасная гостья вела себя непринужденно, благосклонно согласилась на французскую кухню и даже заговорила на этом языке, чем совершенно очаровала персонал ресторана. Акихито, не забывая опустошать тарелки с незнакомой, но безумно вкусной едой, с восторгом любовался «тетушкой» и размышлял, какие еще таланты скрывает в себе тысячелетняя лиса. А Асами было все труднее противиться женским чарам, и в его голове все настойчивее вертелась мысль о том, как было бы неплохо… Впрочем, взгляд, брошенный на любовника, заставил испытать нечто-то вроде угрызений совести. Изменять Акихито не хотелось, но упустить возможность затащить в постель такую женщину… было трудно. «Интересно, как они отнесутся к предложению сделать это втроем? — Асами, потягивая вино, лениво переводил взгляд с Акихито на Сорано-сан, тихо беседующих о недавней выставке, которую оба посетили она — как зритель, а он — как фоторепортер. — Малыша может привлечь идея побывать сверху… хоть и с женщиной, к тому же та ему явно нравится… А вот Сорано… ксо, я совершенно не знаю, как она отреагирует! Женщины так непредсказуемы… Хотя ее, наверное, сложно чем-то удивить…»  
      Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок, и Асами, извинившись перед Сорано-сан («передо мной даже не подумал бы!» — тут же надул губы Акихито), вышел из-за стола и отошел к окну. Телефонный собеседник, извиняясь за беспокойство, уверял, что дело не терпит отлагательств, и бизнесмену пришлось уделить ему все внимание. И, естественно, он не услышал, о чем говорили за оставленным им столиком.  
      — Не хочу тебя шокировать, Акихито, но, кажется, твой Асами сейчас предложит нам… как это сейчас называют?.. а, тройничок!   
      Акихито чуть не выплюнул обратно в бокал сделанный только что глоток вина.  
      — Ч-ч-чего?!! Откуда вы… вы что, его мысли прочитали?  
      — Ну да, — кицунэ откровенно забавляла эта щекотливая ситуация. — Иногда столь… явственные мысли читаются невольно… ну, словно ты случайно слышишь громкий разговор: говорят не с тобой, но уши-то не заткнешь!  
      — Он… действительно хочет… — Акихито расстроенно отставил бокал и отвернулся: ужасно не хотелось разреветься. — Я… я думал, что он… а он…  
      — Тебя это расстроило, лисенок? — его пальцев легко коснулась знакомая ладонь. — Ты думаешь, что твой Асами больше тебя не любит? Но ведь человеческие мужчины не придерживаются моногамии и, даже имея постоянного партнера, всегда могут повестись на что-нибудь… привлекательное. Прости, я тоже виновата: мне стоило держать в узде свое лисье обаяние. Я не подумала, что его… последствия расстроят тебя.  
      Акихито внимательно посмотрел в глаза кицунэ:  
      — А… тебе он нравится, Сорано-сан? Если бы ты не знала, кто он для меня… если бы встретила его в другой ситуации… ты бы…  
      — Возможно, что и да. Он — типичный охотник, а для любой лисы обвести охотника вокруг пальца — вопрос чести. Поиграть с ним, заморочить ему голову, заставить забыть все… на одну ночь. А потом исчезнуть без следа, оставив его злиться и недоумевать… — Сорано-сан мечтательно улыбнулась. — Мнооого их таких было… но они — люди, а я — кицунэ. Куда им со мной тягаться! — она еще раз ободряюще сжала пальцы Акихито: — Я вижу, что он дорог тебе, малыш, несмотря на все свои недостатки. Я не хочу обидеть тебя, играя с твоим человеком: в конце-концов, я найду еще много интересных… объектов, а для тебя он — единственный, ведь так?  
      Юноша только благодарно кивнул, не в силах произнести хоть слово. Сорано-сан тепло улыбнулась ему:  
      — Когда он снова к нам присоединится, я применю немного магии, и он забудет о… своем гениальном плане. А ты… тебе остается ночью сделать так, чтобы он забыл обо мне… Согласен?  
      — Согласен. Странно… что ты спрашиваешь на это разрешения…  
      — Но ведь это  **твой**  человек? Я не пользуюсь чужим… без спроса.  
      — Почему?  
      — Ну, во-первых, мы — родственники, а наша семья и так виновата перед тобой. А во-вторых… это звучит странно из уст лисы — ведь они славятся своей вороватостью! — но, если ты что-то украдешь у кого-нибудь — готовься к тому, что в ответ украдут у тебя… причем, в момент, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь. Законы кармы действуют на всех: на людей, зверей, екаев… а людям и екаям дан разум, чтобы понимать это. И если кто-то думает обмануть судьбу… ками помоги ему!  
      — Интересно в чем?   
      Акихито чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности: ну конечно, Асами снова подкрался, как… Асами! А вот Сорано-сан даже бровью не повела.  
      — Мы говорили о кармических законах и о тех, кто пытается их обмануть.  
      — С Акихито? — недоверчиво уточнил Асами: сама мысль о беседах с любовником на такие высокоинтеллектуальные темы показалась ему невероятной. Акихито тут же возмутился:  
      — По-твоему, я совсем идиот, да? И со мной людям поговорить даже не о чем?  
      — Ну что ты, малыш, конечно, ты не идиот. Ты — Такаба Акихито.  
      — Ты так говоришь, будто это — диагноз!  
      — Нет. Просто, возвращаясь к кармическим законам, ты — мое наказание за все прегрешения. Но я без ропота принимаю этот удар судьбы и…  
      — Да ты издеваешься!   
      Акихито вскочил из-за стола, но тут же был схвачен и усажен назад.  
      — Ты куда, малыш? А десерт?  
      — Да ты… — молодой человек аж пыхтел от возмущения, глядя в смеющиеся глаза любовника, а затем бросил взгляд на Сорано-сан: неудобно, все-таки — едва не устроил сцену. Кицунэ внимательно разглядывала абажур висящего над столиком светильника и чуть-чуть улыбалась уголками губ. «Ой, это она так… магию применила?» — Акихито вновь глянул на Асами. Тот пожирал его обычным голодным взглядом, предвещающим долгую и бессонную ночь. Идея тройничка, да и сама Сорано-сан, казалось, были совсем забыты.  
      — Ладно… а что там на десерт?  
  


* * *

      «А все-таки вечер закончился… вполне удачно… — думал Акихито, нежась в крепких объятиях удовлетворенного любовника, отдыхавшего после третьего? — нет, если считать машину и лифт, уже пятого! — раунда. — Хорошо, что Сорано-сан такая… честная… будто и не лиса совсем… А могла бы попользоваться Рюичи… он все-таки шикарный любовник… и мой… хотя думает, что это я — его… А может, она права? Может, у меня тоже есть это… лисье обаяние, и я его приручил?» Акихито повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Асами. «Если сейчас я мысленно попрошу его о чем-то, интересно: сделает он или нет?»   
      В ответ Асами обжег юношу янтарным тигриным взглядом и, притянув к себе на грудь, шепнул:  
      — Малыш?  
      — Да?  
      — Чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось?  
      «Поцелуй меня, Рюичи! Как тогда, в клинике — нежно и осторожно…»  
      И Акихито едва не задохнулся от восторга, когда губы любовника коснулись его волос, проехались по скуле к уголку рта и накрыли его губы, а язык легко раздвинул их и проник внутрь, сплетясь с его собственным языком без обычного напора и грубости, нежно и осторожно… как и хотелось…  
      «Неужели сработало? Вот здорово!..»  
      А Асами не мог понять, почему ему вдруг необъяснимо захотелось нежничать с этим невозможным маленьким чудовищем… конечно, он этого достоин, но… это так непривычно… и ощущение странное… такое чувство он испытал там, в ресторане, когда думал о… о же чем, он, екай побери, думал?.. Ладно, сейчас не важно… сейчас нет ничего важнее, чем…  
      — Акихитооо…  
  


* * *

      — Госпожа, кажется… у нас проблемы!  
      — Что произошло, Мичи?  
      — Послание…  
      — От кого?  
      — От…  **него**.  
      — Хмм…  
      — Это еще не все. Приходил странный человек… он знает, кто мы… говорит, что его дед был онмедзи и научил его бороться с екаями… и прочую чушь: что мы вредим людям, что он — орудие кары небес, и все в таком духе. Его выставили прочь, но он угрожал прийти еще, и девочки напуганы… многие из них только вторую сотню разменяли, никакого опыта нет…  
      — Кажется, твои плохие предчувствия сбываются, Мичи… Только… ветер дует не с той стороны, которой ты боялась.  
      — Вы правы госпожа… я… мне не стоило плохо думать об Акихито-доно…  
      — Забудь. Нужно решать наши проблемы… обе.  
  


* * *

     Утром Асами обнаружил, что проснулся позже Акихито. Ранняя пташка гремела на кухне посудой и напевала немудреный хит очередного безголосого айдола. Асами едва заметно поморщился: это исполнение казалось еще ужаснее, чем оригинал — музыкальный слух у его любовника отсутствовал напрочь. Как и вкус в одежде. Правда, эти недостатки компенсировал невероятный талант фотографа — снимками, сделанными Акихито можно было любоваться бесконечно… Кстати о снимках… что он там наснимал вчера в клинике?  
      Асами прокрался в комнату, теоретически принадлежавшую Акихито… ну, пусть мальчишка так думает… Фотоаппарат, с которым молодой человек вчера работал, был подключен к компьютеру, и снимки с него уже наверняка переброшены на жесткий диск. Асами вернулся в спальню, нашел в своем портфеле флешку и, вернувшись в комнату Акихито, скопировал всю папку, предварительно убедившись, что это — именно вчерашние снимки из клиники. Спрятав флешку обратно, бизнесмен как ни в чем не бывало отправился в душ: кажется, ему будет чем полюбоваться после трудного рабочего дня…  
      День действительно выдался напряженным, и Асами едва вспомнил о своей маленькой утренней хитрости. Придвинув ближе ноутбук, он подключил флешку и с любопытством принялся разглядывать фотографии.   
      Юные медсестрички не вызвали у него интереса: ну, смазливенькие… и какие-то все на одно лицо — ни шарма, ни индивидуальности… А вот их начальница… Эта женщина излучала мощное обаяние даже с бездушного монитора. А талант мальчишки только подчеркивал невероятную харизму Сорано-сан: вот особенно здесь, с кисеру в руках… какое интересное кимоно… ей идет… надо бы глянуть, что это за «Мононокэ»… Асами щелкнул на следующий снимок и замер.   
      Женщина на нем была освещена мягким золотистым сиянием… и полностью обнажена. Но привлекало внимание вовсе не это — хотя посмотреть было на что. Роль цензуры исполняли два… хвоста. Пушистых лисьих хвоста, два из девяти. А на голове, среди золотистых волос, торчали остроконечные лисьи уши.  
      «Хм, ни за что бы не подумал, что сенсей увлекается косплеем… Стоп, что это… не косплей?»   
      Следующее фото, сделанное с другого ракурса, только подтвердило догадку. Это не косплей, не фотошоп — у Акихито вчера не было времени на обработку снимков! Это было… невероятно. Этого просто не могло быть…  
      «Она… кицунэ?!!»


	7. Глава 7

      Лимузин вез своего хозяина по ночным улицам в сторону клиники «Широмару», а Асами не мог понять, зачем он, собственно, туда едет. Но после того, как он увидел фотографии, сделанные Такабой, он просто физически чувствовал потребность выяснить правду. Зачем ему эта правда — он сам не знал. Такие спонтанные решения характерны скорее для Акихито… что-то много в последнее время всяких странностей, источник которых чутье бизнесмена безошибочно угадывало именно в этой екайской клинике и ее хозяйке…  
      Да уж, чутье его еще никогда не подводило! Прибыв на место, Асами с удивлением обнаружил, что из распахнутых дверей клиники раздаются звуки странного для такого позднего времени переполоха. Ворвавшись внутрь вместе с телохранителями, он увидел поразительную картину. Какой-то невзрачный человечек, размахивая зажатыми в руке фудами, пронзительно верещал на весь вестибюль:  
      — Проклятые бесовки! Думаете от меня отделаться?! Я вас всех выведу на чистую воду!  
      Девушка за стойкой смотрела на него округлившимися от страха глазами, а стоящая рядом Хондо-сан грозно хмурила брови и, казалось, еле сдерживалась, чтобы не наброситься на нежеланного визитера с кулаками.  
      — Что здесь происходит?  
      Глава клиники показалась в дверях, холодно разглядывая нарушителя спокойствия. На Асами и его людей она даже не взглянула.  
      — Это незаконное проникновение на частную территорию. Убирайтесь, пока я не вызвала полицию!  
      — Полицию? Наглая лисица! И как ты им объяснишь это?  
      Человек веером швырнул фуды в сторону Сорано-сан: впрочем, она небрежно от них отмахнулась. Но это оказалось отвлекающим маневром: мужчина быстро нагнулся к стоящей у его ног огромной сумке и открыл молнию. Оттуда с громким лаем выскочила небольшая собака: в Европе раньше таких использовали именно для охоты на лис. И тут произошло неожиданное. Девушка с рецепшена громко взвизгнула и осела на пол грудой тряпья, из-под которого огненно-рыжей молнией заметалась по вестибюлю маленькая лисичка. Хондо-сан издала странный тявкающий звук и тоже обернулась лисой с белоснежной шерстью; только в отличие от своей юной товарки, она бесстрашно накинулась на собаку, которая даже замолчала от неожиданности. А Асами во все глаза смотрел на Сорано-сан, которая не перекинулась в зверя полностью: лишь уши и девять распушенных хвостов выдавали в ней кицунэ. Однако, внутренняя борьба с желанием полностью стать лисой была заметна невооруженным глазом.  
      Человек, затеявший этот переполох, торжествующе рассмеялся:  
      — Ну, что скажешь, екайское отродье? Хочешь показаться перед полицией в таком виде? Думаешь, тебя кто-то защитит? Как бы не так! Сейчас мой песик задерет этих двух, а потом и до тебя доберется — долго ли ты еще продержишься?  
      В это время собака и белая лиса с остервенением пытались впиться друг другу в глотки, а испуганное поскуливание маленькой лисы раздавалось откуда-то из-за диванов. Сорано-сан, взмахнув рукой, вдруг выкрикнула какие-то непонятные слова, и собака, с визгом отлетев в сторону от своей противницы, зависла в воздухе и свалилась на пол, беспомощно дергая лапами. Белая кицунэ, помятая и тяжело дышащая, немедленно встала рядом со своей начальницей, словно готовясь защищать ее. Хозяин собаки выпучил глаза от удивления, а затем разразился бранью.  
      Асами решил, что пора вмешаться.  
      — Достаточно, — все присутствующие вздрогнули от звука его голоса и с удивлением уставились на вошедших мужчин, словно только их заметили. — Ты… забирай свою шавку и немедленно проваливай, пока вас обоих не пристрелили! И попробуй появиться здесь еще раз или сболтнуть хоть слово!  
      — Но, господин, неужели вы не видите…  
      — Я не понятно сказал?  
      — Господин…  
      — Вышвырните его отсюда.  
      Асами даже не обернулся посмотреть, как горе-онмедзи вытаскивают наружу из помещения. Он неотрывно глядел в расширенные фиалковые глаза, в которых, казалось, уже не было ничего человеческого.  
      — Кажется, я очень вовремя зашел… не так ли, Широмару-сенсей?  
      — Возможно, — ее голос звучал немного неуверенно, словно она вдруг забыла, как это — разговаривать. Но потом женщина тряхнула головой и огляделась вокруг.   
      — Акане-чан! Немедленно вылезай!  
      Маленькая рыжая лисичка высунулась из-за дивана и смущенно тявкнула.  
      — Перекидывайся и помоги Хондо-сан обработать раны. А вы… пойдемте со мной, — обратилась Сорано-сан уже к Асами и, не дожидаясь ответа, направилась в сторону своего кабинета. Лисичка, виновато поскуливая, подбежала к своей старшей товарке, пытающейся зализать покусанную лапу, и Асами, проходя мимо подумал, что, кажется, Суо ждет неприятный сюрприз. А вот что ждет его самого…   
  


* * *

      Они снова сидели друг напротив друга, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляд от глаз другого, будто от этого противостояния зависели их жизни. Врач и якудза. Мужчина и женщина. Кицунэ и человек. И никто не собирался нарушать молчание первым. Асами с трудом сдерживал ликование за фасадом обычной невозмутимости: недосягаемая Сорано-сан обнаружила свою слабость и зависит от его слова… или молчания! Что думала по этому поводу она сама, трудно было сказать: когда они уединились в ее кабинете и кицунэ приняла человеческий облик, казалось, что на ее лице маска — такое оно было безжизненное и неэмоциональное.  
      Она заговорила первой:  
      — Итак… чего же вы хотите?  
      — Почему вы решили, будто я чего-то хочу? — наигранно удивился Асами. Наконец-то его очередь вести в их волнительной игре!  
      — Вы — человек. И не просто человек — бизнесмен. Вы не упустите возможность извлечь выгоду из такой… нестандартной ситуации. Поэтому я хочу знать, чего вы хотите в обмен на молчание.  
      Асами задумался и честно ответил:  
      — Пока не знаю. Для того, чтобы эффективно что-либо использовать, это… что-то… надо хорошо знать. А я только пару часов назад узнал, что кицунэ — не мифический персонаж.  
      — Пару часов? — на лице женщины мелькнула тень удивления. — О… вы наверняка видели фотографии… Не думала, что Акихито их покажет, хотя… — она внимательно глянула на собеседника. — Вы смотрели их без разрешения, не так ли?  
      Асами предпринял безуспешную попытку прикинуться смущенным.  
      — Да. Мне стало любопытно… Аки действительно не знает об этом… Он необычный мальчик, и явно нравится вам куда больше меня… Признайтесь: вы так пытались его соблазнить?  
      — Нет.  
      — Нет? И почему же?  
      — Я противница инцеста, Асами-сан.  
      Асами чуть не выронил сигарету, которую пытался подкурить. Вот оно что! То-то ему все время казалось, что между этой женщиной и его любовником есть какое-то сходство!  
      — Вы с Такабой — родственники? И кто он вам?  
      — Внучатый племянник.  
      — Да… вы действительно умеете… удивить… — от маски невозмутимости на лице бизнесмена не осталось следа. — Так Акихито — тоже кицунэ?  
      Ему показалось, или в ее глазах сверкнули погас золотой огонек?  
      — Нет, он человек.  
      — Но вы…  
      — Почему вы решили, что это в нем есть лисья кровь? Может, это во мне — человеческая?  
      — Жаль… мне бы понравилось, если бы он мог превращаться… Хотя, скажу откровенно, он дорог мне и так.  
      — Рада это слышать. Если вы сделаете его несчастным… я наплюю на собственную безопасность, и вы на собственной шкуре узнаете легендарную месть кицунэ… Асами-сан.  
      Асами вздрогнул: его редко что могло напугать, но эта угроза… холодный безэмоциональный голос и нечеловеческие равнодушные глаза только усилили произведенное впечатление. Кажется, эта добыча еще сама может укусить…  
      — Мне нечего бояться: я никогда не причиню ему вреда и сам убью любого, кто обидит Акихито.  
      — Пусть даже так, — парировала кицунэ. — Но рядом с вами он всегда в опасности: вспомните, из-за чего он попал в мою клинику! Ему необходима защита, и я не имею в виду громил, которых вы ставите к нему в охрану.  
      — И у вас есть другое предложение?  
      — Есть. В счет платы за ваше молчание я готова применить свои умения для того, чтобы Акихито больше никогда не заинтересовал ваших… недоброжелателей.  
      — И как же?  
      — Боюсь, что не смогу доступно объяснить, и вам придется поверить мне на слово. Соглашайтесь — я ведь тоже заинтересована в том, чтобы мой… племянник больше не подвергался опасности.  
      — Поверить на слово кицунэ, да? — рассмеялся мужчина. — Да я даже людям не доверяю!.. Но вы правы: вы тоже в этом заинтересованы. Однако… — он быстро склонился к лицу женщины, приподняв ее подбородок: — Как насчет небольшого, но приятного… бонуса?  
      Сорано-сан по-прежнему смотрела на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
      — Это вы так любите Акихито, что готовы переспать с его… бабкой, разменявшей не первую сотню лет?  
      Асами одернул руку, словно ожегшись: неизвестно, что было неприятнее — мысль о том, что он готов изменить Акихито… или то, что он готов это сделать с такой… зрелой особой… или быть уличенным ею же.  
      — Признайте, что в этом есть и ваша вина, Сорано-сан, — заметил он с неловкой ухмылкой. — Вы слишком привлекательны… для женщины преклонных лет!  
      — О, если дело только в этом, я могу выглядеть и более соответствующе… своему возрасту.  
      — Не стоит. Я больше… не забудусь. Что касается вашего предложения, думаю, мы обговорим его завтра. А чтобы вашу клинику больше не беспокоили сегодня… я оставлю парочку своих людей… для вашей безопасности.  
      — Вы очень… добры, Асами-сан.  
      И они вновь попрощались поклоном противников перед боем — неотрывно глядя глаза в глаза.  
  


* * *

      Когда дверь за Асами закрылась, Киндай-но Сорано, сбросив маску невозмутимости, насмешливо фыркнула:  
      — Пф! Такой же легковерный, как и все люди… думал, что поймал кицунэ? Нет, Асами-сан… тебе легче будет поймать ветер!  
      Створки вновь бесшумно разъехались, пропуская внутрь Хондо Мичи, осторожно удерживающую перевязанную руку.  
      — Госпожа, этот… человек…  
      — Я знаю, Мичи. Думает, что приставил к нам охрану — и мы будем тихо сидеть, как… лисы в норе!  
      — Но что нам делать, госпожа?  
      Сорано-сан, окинув беглым взглядом кабинет, пожала плечами.  
      — Придется закрыть клинику… с завтрашнего утра. Жаль конечно… но я не собираюсь позволять человеку безнаказанно помыкать мной… Пусть скажет спасибо, что он — любовник Акихито… иначе я не проявила бы терпение, достойное будды.  
      — Но вы… оставите Акихито-доно с ним?  
      — Почему бы нет? Если бы Акихито предпочел женщину… человеческую женщину… это вызвало бы куда больше проблем: представь, какой у них мог родиться… детеныш!  
      — Но мы могли бы забрать мальчика с собой, и среди наших девочек нашлась бы…  
      — Нет, Мичи. Давай уважать его выбор: он приручил этого человека и несет за него ответственность. Пока он сам не захочет уйти, забирать его — силой или хитростью — бесполезно. Я сделала для Акихито все, что могла… хотя и меньше, чем должна… Но хватит об этом. Мы в любом случае должны покинуть это место: кажется мне, что этот самозваный онмедзи явился сюда не просто так… Его явно сюда направили…  
      Хондо-сан ахнула:  
      — Госпожа! Вы думаете, что это  **его**  рук дело?  
      — А чьих еще? Он хочет загнать меня в угол любым способом… думает, что это ему поможет! Глупый щенок!  
      — Госпожа, но он может последовать за нами и не оставлять в покое, пока не добьется своего!  
      Глаза Киндай-но Сорано, тысячелетней лисы, полыхнули недобрым фиолетовым огнем:  
      — Значит, мы уйдем туда, куда ему путь заказан, Мичи…


	8. Глава 8

      Утром Асами разбудил телефонный звонок. Недовольно заворчав, мужчина осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, переложил голову спящего Акихито со своего плеча на подушку, накинул на плечи халат и ответил на вызов:  
      — Слушаю.  
      — Асами-сама? — голос невозмутимого начальника охраны был необычно взволнованным. — Я только что хотел сменить ребят, дежуривших у клиники…  
      — И что с ними случилось?  
      — С ними ничего. А вот с клиникой…  
      — Что с ней?  
      — Вам лучше это увидеть своими глазами, босс. Я… я ничего не понимаю!  
      — Сейчас буду.  
      Асами нажал «отбой» и встретился глазами с проснувшимся Акихито.  
      — Рюичи? Что за клиника? «Широмару», да? Там что-то случилось? Никто не пострадал?  
      — Я сам еще ничего не знаю, Аки. Вернусь — расскажу.  
      — Я еду с тобой! — знакомая сердитая складка между бровями сигнализировала о том, что маленький упрямец выполнит свою угрозу, даже если его связать и запереть в сейфе. Стоящем в глубоком бункере. Под водой. На другой планете. Асами мученически вздохнул.  
      — Хорошо. Только от меня — ни на шаг! И, если там будет хоть намек на опасность, ты немедленно садишься в машину в сопровождении охранника. Без пререканий! Понятно?  
      Но Акихито, не слушая наставлений любовника, уже умчался в душ. Асами вздохнул еще раз и последовал его примеру.  
  


* * *

      Клиники «Широмару»… не было. Вернее, само здание стояло на месте, только выглядело запущенным и полуразрушенным. Окна и двери — закрыты пыльными роллетами, на одном из которых сиротливо колыхалось объявление о продаже или сдаче в наем.  
      — Мы не виноваты, босс! — бедняги, которым не повезло ночью здесь дежурить, готовы были на коленях вымаливать снисхождение. — Мы всю ночь глаз не смыкали… разве что на пару минут… перед самым рассветом… А потом глядь — а тут… вот…  
      Асами только неопределенно хмыкнул. Да, с его стороны было большой наивностью думать, что кицунэ так легко попадет в его ловушку… «Наверняка она таких, как я, пачками дурила! — с долей восхищения думал бизнесмен. — Вот только…» Его сердце непроизвольно сжалось, когда он глянул на расстроенного Акихито. Тот бродил вдоль фасада и неверяще тыкал пальцем в планки роллет.  
      — Асами… почему? Что здесь случилось? Ведь она не могла уйти… просто так, не попрощавшись? Ответь мне, Асами!  
      Асами сгреб юношу в объятия и поцеловал в макушку.  
      — Прости, малыш… это я, наверное, виноват… Я вчера узнал, кто она… они все… и, должно быть, их спугнул.  
      Акихито вырвался и сердито глянул на любовника:  
      — Представляю себе,  **как**  именно ты это сделал! Она… мне жизнь спасла! Она… не чужая мне! А ты…  
      — Если тебя это утешит, твоя… тетушка мне уже отомстила, отлично заморочив голову! Кстати, она пообещала, что может сделать тебя недосягаемым для моих врагов… и просто сбежала.  
      Акихито ответил Асами удивленным взглядом:  
      — Асами… она это уже сделала… когда я еще в клинке лежал! Это… магия, что-то вроде амулета… Если я не хочу, то человек, который… ну… преследует меня… как бы теряет ко мне интерес и проходит мимо… Я уже проверял — работает! Ну… на твоей охране… и разок на одном типе из клуба… ты его не знаешь…   
      Асами проигнорировал «типа из клуба».  
      — Уже сделала, вот как… — мужчина негромко рассмеялся. — Кицунэ обвела меня вокруг пальца, как мальчишку! Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь! Интересно, что из сказанного ею — правда? И куда она подевалась за одну ночь… вместе со всей клиникой?  
      — Сбежала в другой мир… как всегда!  
      Незнакомый голос произвел эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Охранники, схватившись за оружие, немедленно окружили босса и его любовника плотным кольцом. Сам Асами, первым делом задвинув пискнувшего от неожиданности Акихито к себе за спину, обернулся в сторону говорящего, держа руку на кобуре.  
      У выхода из переулка стоял какой-то человек и разглядывал собравшихся с оскорбительной снисходительностью. У Асами немедленно зачесались кулаки от желания стереть это выражение с хитрой физиономии — давно он ни к кому не испытывал подобной неприязни. Незнакомец ответил ему взглядом, подтвердившим, что это чувство взаимно.  
      — Ты еще кто такой?  
      — А тебе какое дело, человек?  
      — Человек? Хм, кажется, у нас тут еще один екай!  
      — Что-то имеешь против екаев? Тогда почему так часто приходил сюда? На охоту? Только Киндай-но Сорано, великая и прекрасная амагитцунэ, не по зубам жалким людишкам. Когда ее пытаются поймать, она просто открывает портал между мирами… и уходит.  
      Что-то особого восхищения обычаи Сорано-сан у незнакомца не вызывали. В его голосе явно слышались разочарование и досада. И, конечно же, Акихито не был собой, если бы не отреагировал как обычно: высунулся из-за спины Асами и ехидно прокомментировал:  
      — Такое впечатление, что тебя это тоже не радует. Может, это от тебя и сбежали?  
      Глаза неизвестного мужчины сначала расширились от удивления, а затем презрительно сощурились:  
      — Ты… отродье ее племянника? Жалкий выродок, от которого избавились, подкинув людям? Жаль, что таких, как ты, больше не душат сразу после рождения, чтобы не позорить семью! Да ты…  
      Его тираду прервало самое настоящее рычание. Токийский тигр, раздвинув плечами телохранителей, угрожающе надвигался на наглеца, посмевшего оскорбить его сокровище:  
      — Как… ты… смеешь…  
      Взбешенный Асами ухватил побледневшего незнакомца за воротник и приставил ствол пистолета к его лбу:  
      — Никто… не смеет называть выродком моего Акихито… и остаться после этого невредимым!  
      Глаза неизвестного забегали, он весь словно съежился и внезапно выскочил из одежды, превратившись в бурого лиса, и бросился вон из переулка. Люди на мгновение замерли, а затем попытались подстрелить зверя, но тот, петляя из стороны в сторону, в мгновение ока скрылся из глаз.  
      Асами недовольно цыкнул и, забросив оружие в кобуру, повернулся к Акихито, намереваясь что-то сказать. Но слова застыли на его губах, когда он увидел расстроенное лицо и подозрительно блестящие глаза своего мальчика. Он моментально подскочил к любовнику и крепко его обнял.  
      — Аки, малыш… Я понятия не имею, кто этот тип и о чем он тут болтал. Но оскорблять тебя я не позволю ни человеку, ни екаю. Ты — мой, и это главное!  
      — Теперь я понимаю, что имела в виду Сорано-сан… — голос Акихито был тускл и невыразителен. — Почему меня отдали людям…  
      — Людям? — Асами внимательно вглядывался в расстроенное лицо юноши. — Но Сорано-сан сказала, что ты — человек… Неужели тоже солгала?  
      — Прости ей эту ложь, Рюичи… Она… наверное, хотела меня защитить… чтобы ты не презирал меня…  
      — Почему я дожен тебя презирать? Даже если ты — кицунэ…  
      — В том-то и дело, что я —  **не**  кицунэ! — еще немного, и мальчишка разревется. — Он прав: я — выродок! Таких, как я, кицунэ презирают… как люди — больных синдромом Дауна! Я — йеноруку, кицунэ, который не перекидывается. Я всегда выгляжу, как человек!  
      — Только и всего? Ну, не превращешься ты в лису… и что с того? — Асами, снисходительно улыбаясь, потрепал Акихито по волосам. — Поверь, что привлекает меня в тебе совсем другое… — и он потянулся к губам любовника.  
      — А…сами… твои… люди… смотрят… ммм…  
      Асами, естественно, не обратил на жалкий протест внимания. Он подхватил Акихито на руки, забросил в машину и распорядился:  
      — Домой!  
  


* * *

      — Малыш?  
      — Что, Рюичи?  
      — А ты точно кицунэ?  
      — Ха! Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
      — Да нет… всегда мечтал о домашней зверушке!  
      — Ах, ты…  
      — Тише, тише, лисенок… а то я начну подумывать об ошейнике… и наморднике!  
      — А я — о применении амулета… по отношении к тебе!  
      — Это слишком жестоко, Акихито! Признайся, что тебе самому не понравится, если я перестану обращать на тебя внимание! Ведь кто тебя еще поцелует… сюда… вооот так…  
      — Ооох!  
      — Нравится? А вот так?  
      — Ммм!  
      — Как содержательно!.. А если так?  
      — Рю…и…чи…  
      — Что, Акихито?  
      — Я тебя хочу… прямо сейчас!  
      — Как скажешь, малыш… Ведь ты мой, так? Скажи мне!  
      — Нееет… Это ты — мой! Слышишь, Асами?!  
      — Конечно, я твой, лисенок… мой каваи Акихито… 


	9. Эпилог

      Никаких следов персонала бывшей клиники «Широмару» найти так и не удалось. Асами отнесся к своему поражению философски и лишь иногда с улыбкой вспоминал, как стал жертвой лисьей хитрости.  
      А Акихито жалел, что знакомство с необычной родственницей оказалось таким коротким: он еще о стольком хотел расспросить Сорано-сан! Почему-то ему казалось, что он еще получит весточку от тысячелетней лисы…  
  


* * *

      И так и случилось приблизительно через месяц, накануне полнолуния. Акихито находился на натурных съемках за городом. Снимать предстояло в заброшенном храме Инари, и молодой человек снова вспомнил о лисьей клинике и ее хозяйке. Блуждая среди развалин хозяйственных постоек, Акихито внезапно почувствовал зуд под кожей запястья — там, где Сорано-сан вживила ему амулет из «лисьего следа». Зуд ослабевал, если молодой человек двигался на север, и усиливался, если тот сворачивал в другом направлении. И Акихито решил пойти в ту сторону, куда его ненавязчиво подталкивали.  
      Каково же было его удивление, когда, пройдя под ветхой торией, он оказался на поляне, заросшей необычной золотисто-зеленой травой. Растения показались ему знакомыми: и точно — это и был загадочный цуки-но-фоккусу, лисий след! И, прямо в траве, вольготно разложив вокруг себя роскошные золотистые хвосты, молодому человеку улыбалась Киндай-но Сорано.  
      — Ну, здравствуй, Акихито!  
      — Сорано-сан? Как ты…  
      — Я вынуждена была исчезнуть, не попрощавшись… Прости.  
      — Это из-за Асами, да? — Акихито с удовольствием растянулся на траве рядом с кицунэ. — Он такой… любит все контролировать и не мог не воспользоваться случаем…  
      — Если он думает, что я дожила до такого солидного возраста, позволяя контролировать себя мужчинам… то сильно ошибается! Но он был только одной из причин моего решения…  
      — Кажется… мы со второй встретились на следующий день… — и Акихито рассказал о таинственном кицунэ, встретившемся им возле здания клиники. Сорано-сан недовольно нахмурилась.  
      — Вот как! Неужели он решил, что оскорбляя моего родственника, быстрее добьется своего? Да он еще глупее, чем кажется!..  
      — А кто он, Сорано-сан?  
      — Корьо. Преследует меня уже… дай-ка вспомнить… лет триста, не меньше. Утверждает, что любит и хочет на мне жениться.  
      Акихито в изумлении вытаращил глаза, а потом, не удержавшись, фыркнул:  
      — Жениться! Да это…  
      — Ну да — смешно! Великая Инари, я была замужем не меньше двадцати раз… потом мне просто стало скучно. А этот щенок все на что-то надеется…  
      — А ему сколько лет?  
      — Еще и пятисот нет. Совсем мальчишка…  
      — А я, по меркам кицунэ, — вообще младенец?  
      Сорано-сан тепло улыбнулась:  
      — Возможно. Кстати: будь готов к тому, что будешь очень медленно стареть. Это вызовет… нежелательные вопросы. Будь осторожен.  
      — Хорошо. Хотя… многие и сейчас не верят, что мне уже больше восемнадцати!  
      — Тебя это расстраивает?  
      — Только когда мне отказываются продать выпивку!   
      Акихито еще никогда не чувствовал себя так легко и свободно. С этой вечно юной и мудрой женщиной можно было говорить на любую тему; она не пыталась его поучать и контролировать, но всегда была готова поддержать советом. Расставаться с ней не хотелось, но время неумолимо бежало…  
      — Думаю, тебе пора, Акихито. Тебе не стоит задерживаться в этом мире: время здесь течет иначе, и как бы ты не вернулся лет через сто!  
      — Я думал, такое лишь в сказках бывает!  
      — К сожалению, нет. Думаю, мне стоит тебя проводить… на всякий случай. Если захочешь повидаться — найди лисий след, и твой амулет переправит тебя сюда. А сейчас тебе пора возвращаться…  
      Они вместе дошли до тории, а когда прошли под ней, Акихито изумленно замер. Он точно помнил, что зашел сюда примерно в одиннадцать утра… а сейчас уже смеркалось! «Ками-сама! Да уже вечер! Интересно, какого дня… или года?»  
      Невдалеке раздались голоса, показавшиеся знакомыми, и из-за деревьев вышел… Суо?  
      — Да были мы уже здесь! — раздраженно говорил он в трубку мобильного. — Даже следа его нет! Наверное… — подняв глаза, телохранитель Асами увидел стоявших у тории молодого человека и женщину, на мгновение замер и вдруг заорал во всю мощь легких: — О боги, вот он!!! Цел и невредим! Передайте скорее боссу!  
      Дав отбой, Суо подбежал к юноше:  
      — Акихито-сан! Где вы пропадали столько времени? Босс рвет и мечет и уже несколько раз велел прочесать территорию храма! — он хотел продолжать дальше, но осекся, только сейчас заметив стоящую рядом с Акихито Сорано-сан. — Ш-широмару-сенсей? Вы?  
      Кицунэ ослепительно ему улыбнулась, и огромный телохранитель судорожно сглотнул. Не иначе, впечатленный острыми клыками хищника.  
      А к тории уже со всех ног бежали другие люди Асами; во главе процессии совершенно несолидно торопился он сам. Идеальная прическа бизнесмена растрепалась, галстук сбился набок, а в глазах читалось беспокойство, сменившееся при виде Акихито облегчением.  
      — Аки! Какого… мы ищем тебя уже второй день, а ты… — мужчина замолк и расширившимися глазами уставился на Сорано-сан. — Вы!.. Это ваших рук дело? Таким образом решили отплатить мне за… мой поступок?  
      Кицунэ пожала плечами:  
      — Акихито был в лунном мире, у меня в гостях. Если там слишком долго задержаться… можно вернуться в мир людей спустя несколько дней… или даже лет. Обещаю, что больше этого не повторится.  
      — Конечно, не повторится! — Асами дрожащими руками притянул любовника к себе и сжал так, что Акихито вскрикнул от боли. — Больше я никуда его одного не отпущу! Я…  
      — Посадите его на цепь? Вы серьезно думаете, что этим удержите кицунэ… даже такого… нестандартного, как Акихито?  
      — Он — мой! Вы… не смеете забирать его у меня!.. — казалось, Асами вообще не слышит, что ему говорят. Он по-прежнему прижимал юношу к себе, стискивая его в объятиях так, что еще немного — и захрустят кости.   
      — Поэтому вы решили его задушить?  
      — Я не… Что? — Асами разжал пальцы и ошеломленно уставился на кривящегося от боли Акихито. — Аки? Прости… больно?  
      — Пройдет, — отмахнулся молодой человек и, обхватив ладонями лицо любовника, приблизил его к своему: — Рюичи… никто и никогда меня больше не заберет, слышишь? Тем более — Сорано-сан! Мы будем иногда с ней видеться, только теперь она выйдет ко мне… чтобы я больше не задерживался, а ты не волновался! Теперь давай с ней прощаться и поехали домой, хорошо?  
      Голос Акихито звучал мягко и успокаивающе, и Асами расслабился и вздохнул:  
      — Хорошо, малыш… как скажешь…  
      Акихито коротко поцеловал любовника и, обернувшись к Сорано-сан, весело прищурился: «Ну, как? Здорово у меня получилось?» В ответ кицунэ сделала вид, что аплодирует: «Отлично, лисенок! Я горжусь тобой!» Асами, в недоумении наблюдавший за этой этой пантомимой, хотел уже что-то сказать, но Сорано-сан внезапно изменилась в лице и что есть силы оттолкнула любовников в сторону, вскинув руку:  
      — Берегись!  
      Огненный шар, прилетевший неизвестно откуда, замер буквально в миллиметре от вытянутой руки женщины. А она, чутко поведя лисьими ушами, сердито выкрикнула в пространство:  
      — Трусливый щенок! Немедленно выходи, пока я не подпалила тебе шкуру твоим же файерболом!  
      В зашуршавшей траве мелькнуло бурое пятно, и кицунэ-мужчина материализовался за плечом Сорано-сан так, чтобы в случае выстрела та оказалась на линии огня.  
      — Чего ты хотел добиться этим, Акатаро?  
      — Эти люди не оставляют тебя в покое, Сорано-сан…  
      — Да ну? И это говорит существо, преследующее меня не одну сотню лет?  
      — Но я лишь прошу тебя стать моей женой!  
      — Мое решение неизменно, Акатаро: нет! Тем более, после того, как ты обозвал Акихито выродком, которого нужно удавить сразу после рождения!   
      — Я… искренне прошу прощения… я был огорчен и расстроен…  
      — А теперь, кажется, я огорчен и расстроен! — подал голос Асами, передернув затвор пистолета. — Прекрати прятаться за спиной женщины и дай убить себя, как настоящий мужчина!  
      Оба кицунэ в изумлении уставились на него, а Акихито, несмотря на драматизм момента, неудержимо захихикал. Сорано-сан пришла в себя первой.  
      — Благодарю, Асами-сан, но свои проблемы я решу сама.   
      Огненный шар трансформировался во вспышку света, которую кицунэ направила в сторону Акатаро, и тот, к удивлению людей, превратился в статуэтку лисы, вырезанную из красного дерева. Сорано-сан подобрала ее, спрятала в рукав и подмигнула ошарашенному племяннику:  
      — Думаю, стоит оставить его в таком виде лет на пятьдесят… в наказание… Ну, мне, пожалуй, пора. Удачи в вашем… бизнесе, Асами-сан… Еще увидимся, Акихито! Берегите друг друга… Акихито, жду тебя в гости на Обон!  
      Улыбнувшись напоследок, Киндай-но Сорано не торопясь прошла под перекладиной тории и исчезла. Асами, рефлекторно сжавший плечо Акихито, прочистил горло кашлем:  
      — Кха… и что это было?  
      — То, о чем стоит быстрее забыть… я так думаю… — Акихито зябко повел плечами. — Не стоит расстраивать тысячелетнюю лису… да еще целых триста лет… Рюичи?  
      — Ммм?  
      — Поехали домой?  
      — Давно пора, малыш… Ты уверен, что тебе… не опасно с ней встречаться?  
      — Нет, конечно! Она моя родственница, все-таки! Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо… теперь! Я в этом уверен!  
      Акихито ободряюще улыбнулся Асами и, взяв его за руку, потащил к выходу с территории храма. Охрана бизнесмена последовала за боссом и его любовником, бдительно поглядывая по сторонам: мало ли, какая еще нечисть выскочит!   
      А в проеме тории вспыхнуло и погасло золотистое сияние над порослью цуки-но-фоккусу, лисьего следа. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Корьо – "призрачная лиса"-преследователь; ее нельзя назвать однозначно злым духом, но и хорошей ее тоже традиционно не считают.
> 
> Все сведения о кицунэ взяты мной с сайта bestiary.us, за что его создателям — моя искренняя благодарность.


End file.
